You Want This To Be a Love Story?
by gethsemane342
Summary: "Even though her and Anna's story is a story about love, they all know that the only thing people are interested in is a love story." Sequel to Ask Me Anything.
1. The Carrying On and What it Began

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Frozen_

**Rating: **for innuendo, discussions about sex (non-graphic/euphemistic) and scenes of a sexual nature (implied/non-graphic)

**A/n: **So when I finished _Ask Me Anything_, I originally had no intention of doing a sequel. But a fair few people sent me messages or reviews, asking _what happened to Elsa and David_ or _what happened next? _And before I knew it, I found myself planning this. It's perhaps not your usual story. But from the beginning of _Ask Me Anything_, I had a feeling this is how it would turn out. The genre of this story is not "General" but, due to the nature of this story, I'm not assigning its genre until the end. I aim to update every 1-3 days. There will be 5 chapters.

I'll put a **short** summary of _Ask Me Anything_ below for those who have forgotten/ignored that this is a sequel (8 years on this site has taught me that people do this regularly). Otherwise, this is for everyone who asked me to do this (and, specifically, _CrimsonMoon24_ who kept reminding me to do it (it's up. Stay awesome); _FrozenDaily_ who answered my questions about GUNDAM models (this doesn't come up at all in the story but I was curious); and the person who told me that interesting fact about Dr Who (no idea if you're reading. I have my reason for not naming you (yet) but this may well not have been written if not for you)). Hope you enjoy!

**2 minute summary of _Ask Me Anything_**: _The prequel focuses on Elsa and Anna's relationship after Frozen. After mutually realising that they know very little about each other, Elsa tells Anna that Anna can ask any question and Elsa will answer it truthfully. During the course of the story, Elsa plans to court and marry a foreign prince to stabalise Arendelle's economy, something she does not want to do. Part of her worry is that she does not know what her sexuality is. She enters discussions with a prince who is equally reluctant to marry her. Although they get on with each other well, neither of them is sure that they feel what they should about the other, although the prince confesses to feeling "something". Anna suggests that if they show that the two countries can unite through other means, a marriage could be avoided. The story ends with the prince returning to his country to put forward the proposal to his father, while the sisters realise that even though they don't know everything about each other, they know enough._

You Want This To Be a Love Story?

1) The Carrying On and What It Began

The first time Elsa shows Anna one of her small ice sculptures, Anna doesn't know what to say. It's a small reindeer, about the size of Anna's fist. Its head looks backwards and its legs are caught mid-run. Anna glances up to see nervousness in Elsa's expression.

All Anna wanted to know was what Elsa had been doing when Anna knocked. It was partly curiosity and partly a prelude to asking Elsa about ice export. If Elsa had said she was counting dust particles, Anna would have been satisfied and moved on. But, as is so often the case with Elsa, any innocent question can hide something deeper.

She peers again at the reindeer. It doesn't look like Sven, who has more personality than Anna would have expected from any reindeer. This reindeer could be slowing or running faster. It has either spotted something that makes it stop or it's being chased. It has one broken antler and one whole antler. Elsa is trying to say something with this. Everything Elsa does, she does for a reason, even if she won't share that reason with anyone else.

"Um," Anna says. Feeling Elsa's gaze, she tries to think of something more intelligent to say. "It's, you know, icy. Kinda cool, I guess. Ha, cool…" She trails off as she sees disappointment in Elsa's eyes. Not at Anna's terrible pun. Is it because Anna isn't telling Elsa what she thinks? Or because Anna doesn't know what the answer is? She could ask – Elsa promised, months ago, that she would answer any of Anna's questions truthfully, and she's never gone back on that – but this feels as though Anna should know.

There are many things Anna's supposed to know. Some days, knowing everything she's supposed to know feels like a harder task than scaling the North Mountain by hand would have been.

"You don't like it?"

"Um," Anna says _again_. She needs to get a better response. "It's very well-made? Though you are kinda cheating. No one else has complete mastery over ice and snow. Hey, that's an idea! Become an ice sculptor. You'd be really good at it."

"I'm that bad at being a queen?"

Anna hesitates and then says, "What's wrong?" When Elsa's breath hitches, Anna adds, "You're a great queen and you know it. C'mon, tell me. What's wrong?" She looks at the icy reindeer, which is already beginning to melt from the heat. Funny. Elsa probably could make ice that would never melt but she doesn't. "You told me you used to make ice sculptures when you wanted to think. Or when you were upset. But you can't expect me to guess from a miniature reindeer. Don't get me wrong, I'm a genius but all this tells me is that you know what reindeer look like? Unless that's the problem? 'Cause, I mean, queens don't need to know what reindeer look like – not, like, in really great depth – so you're safe on that count."

Elsa smiles slightly and holds her hand out. As soon as the reindeer touches Elsa's skin, it stops melting. There's probably a metaphor in there somewhere but if Anna is having trouble with the symbolism of one icy reindeer, she's going to have no luck with this.

"I'm sorry," Elsa says. She says that a lot. A tree could collapse in a forest with no one nearby and as soon as Elsa heard about it, she would probably apologise for it. "I've been thinking."

"About David? Have you heard from him?"

Elsa shakes her head. This is another touchy subject. Anna has never told Kristoff that Elsa's potential betrothal to a foreign prince is the product of Elsa not wanting to break Anna and Kristoff apart; that Elsa only began to court the princes because Arendelle is headed towards an economic disaster; that Elsa is willing to be used as a threat and marry a man she doesn't think she loves for them; and that Anna offered to leave Kristoff to save Elsa again and Elsa refused. She doesn't know what Kristoff's reaction would be. Probably, he'd never be able to look Elsa in the eye again. Or David. Because for all that the situation is horrible, it would be much worse if Prince David of Burakoem were anyone other than himself – a man not raised to be a king, who is almost as reluctant as Elsa to enter into a marriage this way and who agreed to Anna's plan to encourage a union between their countries through other relationships. Who is, right now, in Burakoem, discussing said plan with his father.

"You said that even if the plan works out, you'd consider marrying David," she says tentatively.

"Yes, but I suppose I should consider marrying anyone," Elsa points out. She sighs. "Anna, even if this works out, what's to stop me having to marry someone else if another … disaster hits Arendelle?"

"…Because you're a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man?"

Elsa smiles. "I didn't say _I _need to marry someone. But are you suggesting that Arendelle is a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man?"

"I don't think countries _need_ men." Elsa raises an eyebrow and Anna blushes. "Well, you know, apart from to help populate them. And, uh, I suppose they're good for other stuff. Like, uh … Kristoff told me all the ice cutters are men. Though I don't see why the women can't be. Hey, maybe we could pass a law about that?"

"It was passed fifty years ago. Anna, are you ever going to read the law books?"

"Why would I? I can just ask you."

Elsa smiles. "One day, you're going to need to know all of this." Before Anna can argue the point further, Elsa says, "So, did you have a reason for coming in to see me? Apart from my wonderful company?"

The question indicates that this is the end of the matter so Anna asks her question and then Elsa leaves for a meeting. It is only later, when she meets Kristoff and sees Sven, that Anna realises that Elsa _didn't_ answer her question initially – Anna assumed David was what was bothering her – but brought up the possibility of having to marry another prince anyway. It hasn't occurred to her before but Elsa has a point. That makes her wonder – did Elsa think of it when Anna first suggested the plan weeks ago? And if so, why didn't she mention it earlier?

* * *

><p>Einion the Burakoemin messenger arrives at the castle the next day and hands over some scrolls. Elsa searches the man's face for any hint of what is in the papers but sees none. She supposes that a messenger wouldn't read the messages he's charged to deliver.<p>

She doesn't open the scrolls immediately. Instead, she waits until she has a quiet moment before heading to the library. It's a stupid idea, she thinks as she separates the main scrolls from the others and places them onto a table. The library was where she and David usually ended up, chatting. More than chatting. Subconsciously, she wipes her lips, and immediately feels unsettled.

The moment frost creeps onto the main scroll, she drops it. For a few minutes, her hands tremble too much for her to risk picking it back up. She isn't sure what the Burakoemin King would say if Elsa were to say she hadn't read the scroll because she froze it. She doubts it would be pleasant.

When she's calm enough, she picks it up and slowly unfurls it. Her eyes scan over the words. She checks the attached scrolls. Her lips thin as she reads the scroll again.

Finally, she exits the library, beckons the nearest servant and asks her to send Anna to Elsa's room.

* * *

><p>Anna runs into Elsa's room, realising only at the last second that perhaps she should have knocked first. Elsa is touchy about her room. Anna's only been in there a handful of times; its broken state always tugs at something in her but she knows that Elsa will never fix it.<p>

Elsa flinches. A spike of ice forms from the floor. Anna skids to a stop and falls just short of it.

Right. Definitely should have knocked.

Elsa's hands to go to her mouth as Anna picks herself up. "Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," Anna says, brushing dust from her dress. Funny how she once thought Elsa had a thing about dirt. If she won't fix this room, she could at least stop trying to clean it herself. "Honestly. I should've knocked. It's my fault." She smiles because if she doesn't, Elsa will feel even worse than she does now and Anna will not do that to her. "So, what's up?" she says in what is probably too casual a voice for someone whose sister nearly impaled them on an icicle. But it's fine because Elsa can't hear her wildly beating heart. "Ory said you wanted to see me as soon as possible? Is … what's wrong?"

Elsa is still pale. "Nothing. Something." She picks up a scroll from her desk. "Anna … could you read this and let me know what you think?"

Suddenly, Anna doesn't want to take the scroll. Anna wants to back away slowly and bury her head under her pillows. But her traitor hands don't listen and the scroll is unfurling quickly because her traitor body won't let her do anything slowly.

_Your Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle_,

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I write in relation to your potential betrothal to my son, Prince David of Burakoem. Specifically, I write in relation to the proposal that you and he wished to present to me – that you and I open our borders to each other's people as a sign of our countries' union. Prince David informs me that you also hope that nobles of our countries may marry – and that Lady Angharad of Deryn's Hill, is courting one of your nobles. He stresses that this would provide both of us with advantages as our countries would be allied and that you and he would be free to marry for other alliances, if need be._

_Cousin, I appreciate that this marriage is a great thing I ask of my son – and, undoubtedly, that you ask of yourself. I also do not doubt that you would remain true to your word. In addition to your reputation as a just and fair ruler, it may not surprise you to know that Prince David holds you in very high regard. As a father, I would bless this proposal and allow my son and you to cultivate the friendship I believe you and he have established._

_However, as King, I must set out the difficulties in such a proposal. Our need is dire enough that we must be joined to Arendelle by more than mere treaty. We need to show that Arendelle and Burakoem will support each other in the face of any danger. Our countries are not close – a union such as you suggest would require my people to remain in Arendelle, or your people to come to Burakoem. Should anything happen to sour relations, those people would be in danger with potentially no way to return to their homeland. In addition, this proposal relies on the goodwill of our people. Should that fail, we are left bound only by an agreement. Finally, the Prince reminds me that you will not use your powers for violence but would publically declare your support for us in the event of an attack. Cousin, this is a great sacrifice you offer to make for us, but, on reflection, I wonder if such a proposal would not endanger both our countries. By declaring your support for us without a marriage behind it, I wonder whether other countries would take this as a threat from us, or perhaps an annexation by you. _

_I hope, therefore, that you will accept my compromise. I suggest that we enter into the agreement as you and Prince David have agreed – except that in relation to defence, a statement stating that you support our right to territorial integrity should be sufficient – allowing the alliance without your marriage – unless there is any suggestion that our nobles and your nobles will not come together or if any other materially adverse event to Burakoem's safety should occur. In this event, you and I shall sign a letter agreeing that this has occurred and you and Prince David will agree to marry within four months of that letter. Should no such event occur within two years, then you and my son shall be released from your obligation to marry._

_My son will return to Arendelle shortly – may, in fact, be on his way – and I do not expect an answer immediately. I enclose, with some hope, two copies of the proposed agreement, signed by me. Should you agree to the compromise, please sign both and return one with Einion the messenger._

_With the kindest regards_

_King Guto of Burakoem_

Anna looks at Elsa. Elsa isn't fidgeting, which is a bad sign.

"David's coming back?" Anna says quietly.

"I guess so," Elsa says. There's no joy in her voice – not the kind she's so used to hearing in Kristoff's when speaking to her – but she doesn't sound gloomy. "I need to have an answer by then."

Anna looks down at the scroll again, hoping for inspiration. Elsa obviously doesn't like the Burakoemin King's suggestion. But she must be considering it.

Or maybe she wants Anna to think of a way out of it.

"Anna?"

She does. She wants Anna to say something. Something useful. Something meaningful. Something that will save the day.

"Materially adverse event? What does that even mean?"

Meaningful as in useful, not meaningful as in a definition.

"It's just legalese," Elsa says quietly. "One of those things that you put in an agreement to cover yourself. No one knows what it means until it happens." Her arms cross herself – a gesture Anna hasn't seen for a while. She takes a step forwards, reaching out to Elsa, but her hands still contain the scroll and she has nowhere to put it.

"It's … it's not bad news," Anna says. "He said you don't have to marry. And if no one knows what that material adverse event thing means, that doesn't matter. So … it's a good thing. I think you should agree."

"And if Angharad and Lars stop courting?"

"They won't."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Have you seen them together? They're adorable."

"Not every story can be a love story, Anna."

Even though there is no rebuke in the words, it stings. "I know. How couldn't I after … Hans?" Anna gulps, pushing down the memory of a man, laughing with her, holding her close, and then lips that move away and a fire being snuffed out. "Elsa, I was the one who _thought_ of the plan to stop you and David getting married."

"Anna, if you don't think every story can be a love story, what makes you so sure that Angharad and Lars will stay together?"

For a few, long seconds, Anna can only stare at her sister. Finally, she says, "Because I believe every story can have a happy ending."

Elsa is quiet for even longer than Anna was. She doesn't look at Anna as she says, "I wish I could too."

* * *

><p>David arrives at the beginning of the second week of winter. He is already sick of ships and part of him – a very small part – hopes that Elsa intends to marry him just so that he can stop travelling on the stupid things. Except his father would expect them to visit every so often so they'd <em>eventually<em> have to get back on the ship. Right now, the mere thought is making him queasy.

Llew thumps him on the back as they head to the gangplank. "You're green, Dai," he murmurs. "Could go round the other side and let it all out, if you know what I mean. I'll distract the pretty ladies."

"We want an _alliance_, not a war, Llew. You're going nowhere near them without me."

"Wait, we want an alliance? Dai, lad, they've already seen your face. We've no hope of peace now."

"If you're not careful, I'll let it all out on you."

Llew laughs. David likes that about him. Many men and women are anxious near him, scared they'll say the wrong thing, never realising that David lives his life watching every word. But Llew has been his friend ever since they took sword fighting lessons together, and he has never treated David as anyone other than himself.

He staggers to the gangplank and sees Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer Kristoff and Olaf waiting, along with a few of the Arendelle nobles and some of the remaining Burakoemin nobles. His heartbeat speeds up as he sees Elsa smile at him, her hair done up perfectly and her dress sitting wonderfully on her.

Close as he is to Llew – close as he is, even, to his family– he has not told any of them about the kisses that passed between him and Elsa on his previous visits. Not because he's ashamed (which he isn't) or uncertain (though he is), or even that he thinks Elsa would want to keep it a secret (which he knows, without asking, that she does), but because they would think he and Elsa are falling for each other.

Are they falling for each other? David isn't sure. He likes her – and he liked kissing her – but he doesn't think that means anything. Probably. Maybe. And as for Elsa…

_Anna says maybe I'm overthinking it but I think maybe I'm broken. It would make sense. I don't even think someone like me is supposed to reproduce._

Elsa might fall for him. She might fall for other men. She might fall for women. She might fall for no one at all. All he knows about Elsa is that she has no idea how she feels.

He walks onto the dock and hopes he looks less green than he feels. He bows to Elsa, careful to stay back. The first time they met, he'd attempted to kiss her hand, as per the Burakoemin custom. Her calm mask had slipped into panic, and she'd nearly hit him in the face before she realised what he was doing. He'd been glad, then, that Elsa had insisted on meeting him privately, with only a few of his guards and nobles to witness. Since then, although neither of them has mentioned it, he never reaches for her unless he is absolutely sure that she is expecting it.

Elsa curtseys, bobbing her head in respect. David turns to Anna and bows again. He can almost feel the exasperation rolling off her. In truth, Anna scares him more than Elsa does. Llew and some of the other nobles can't believe that but they don't know the sisters as he does. Elsa is someone who is scared of feeling and that makes her act coldly. But she plays with children in the snow, listens to every problem, no matter how busy she is, and refuses to use her powers for anything violent or economic. You only have to talk to her to realise how gentle she is.

Anna, on the other hand, is someone who is scared of not feeling. That makes her loud and boisterous but also makes her desperately try not to lose what she has. Beneath the loveable, clumsy girl that everyone views her as, there is someone who can be unthinkingly cruel. Someone who can shout truths without realising they hurt and can rally people to her side. Someone who might laugh and joke and act self-deprecating but who will do anything to defend her sister. She could feel anything and do anything – especially if she doesn't like you. He is always more anxious around her and that probably doesn't help.

Anna's curtsey is almost as graceful as Elsa's. She elbows Kristoff, who blinks for a moment, and then sticks his hand out. As Elsa's eyes widen and Anna groans, David hesitates but shakes Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff sees Anna's expression as he releases David's hand. "What?" Anna lightly smacks his shoulder. "_What?_ Come on, that's no way to behave in front of your guest." He looks at David, Llew and the soldiers. "OK, fine, I was supposed to bow, was- hey!" Anna had swatted him again.

"Elsa and David haven't even said hello yet," Anna hisses and now David is struggling to keep the laughter from his lips. For all that Anna scares him, he can't deny that there's a reason she's so likeable.

"They did the whole bowing and curtseying thing, didn't they?"

"Well, yeah, but they're also supposed to speak. You know, since they're potentially getting engaged and all, they might like to at least say hello."

"I'm not stopping them."

"You are if you keep talking, Kristoffer."

"Oh, come on, we agreed you'd stop calling me that."

David feels a tug at his trousers. Looking down, he sees Olaf, standing there, smiling. He immediately drops to one knee to embrace the little snowman, apologising for forgetting about him. In all honesty, he _still_ hasn't worked out what the protocol for greeting Olaf is – bowing to a snowman just feels ridiculous – so he'd been hoping that it would somehow work out. Except Olaf's a bit like a small child – he doesn't realise that David has certain formalities he's supposed to follow.

Once he stands up, he realises that Llew is staring at Olaf. Most of the Burakoemin nobles have barely seen Olaf, and Llew didn't come the first time to Arendelle, only the second. Olaf, of course, waves.

"Am I supposed to hug you?" Llew asks somewhat uncertainly, eyes wide. David will definitely bring this up the next time Llew mocks him.

"You don't have to," Olaf says, "but it'd be nice. I love warm hugs."

"Right then." Llew bends down and hugs the snowman briefly, before jumping. "You snowed on me!"

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing. Isn't it amazing?"

As Llew stutters an answer, Elsa walks over to David. "I'm sorry," she murmurs but he can see the amusement in her eyes. "I had hoped to provide you with a more formal greeting."

He watches Anna and Kristoff bicker while Olaf enthusiastically tells Llew about the snowstorm, not realising that he's speaking too quickly for Llew to keep up. The surrounding nobles all have varying degrees of confusion on their faces. He can't help himself – he begins to laugh.

"Not at all," he says. Elsa smiles that very small smile she wears when she's relieved. "I expected nothing less from Arendelle."

* * *

><p>That evening, there is a formal dinner as Elsa welcomes David back to Arendelle. Anna can feel the impatience of some of the nobles around the room. All news of the betrothal has been suspended and so all the people have are rumours.<p>

Anna hasn't told Kristoff about the plan but he's guessed that there's something going on from the way Anna's mood changed from gloomy to cheerful so quickly. She wants to tell him but she knows _she's_ bad with secrets and she's worried what will happen if both of them know. She suspects that he's annoyed that she's hiding something from him but he hasn't pushed. Not really.

At the dinner, she watches David and Elsa. They both seem genuinely happy to see each other again and it makes Anna smile to watch them. Elsa worries that she can't feel emotions properly but when Anna sees her like this, she knows better.

She looks out over the gathering, to see Baron Lars and the Burakoemin noble, Angharad. Neither of them realises how much of Elsa and David's future relies on them.

When the evening is over, most of the nobles disperse. Anna stands up, to walk Kristoff to the castle gates, when Elsa beckons her over.

"Could you accompany me to the library?" she asks quietly, glancing at Kristoff. That tells Anna what this is about. Elsa has to make a decision and she wants Anna to be there.

She glances at Kristoff and feels a pang of guilt. They have been together for over five months now. She would trust Kristoff with her life. She would trust him with Elsa's life. But she doesn't know if Elsa trusts him and this is Elsa's secret, not hers.

Elsa sees Anna's glance and, for a split second, there is hesitation on her face. Then she turns to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry to take Anna off you like this." She swallows and, suddenly, she looks like an awkward teenager rather than the adult Queen of Arendelle. "I've forbidden Anna to discuss the betrothal negotiations with anyone except me or our foreign relations minister. There is something going on which we haven't told everyone. I'm afraid that the more people who know exactly what it is, the more difficult it would be to contain it."

Kristoff's expression is somewhere between irritated and apologetic. "That's alright, Elsa." He coughs. "Um, your Majesty. Anna's the heir. I know she's got stuff to do. And you've got to keep the country running. I know." He hesitates and turns to Anna. He starts to lean towards her but hesitates and kisses her quickly on the cheek instead. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says. He turns to Elsa and bows. "Um. By your leave, your Majesty."

Anna can see the horror in Elsa's eyes even as the rest of her face is still. She doesn't reach out but her fingers curl and frost forms on her palm. Elsa sees Anna's gaze and immediately shoves her hands behind her back, at the same time excusing Kristoff. Once he's gone, the sisters look around – luckily, no one appears to have overheard their discussion.

Elsa looks as though she wants to say something but Anna suddenly feels tired. She begins to walk away before Elsa can speak.

David is sat in the library when she arrives. He immediately leaps up. She told him once to stop bowing to her, and he clearly remembers that because, after a second, he sits down again. She would smile but, somehow, she's not in the mood.

Elsa follows them in and then locks the library door. "Thank you both." She sounds as exhausted as Anna feels. "David, I'm sorry to drag you into this on the first night of your visit. Anna, I'm … I'm sorry." Before either of them can say anything, she says, "David, I assume you know what your father proposed?"

David nods. "I do." He hesitates and then says, "I know it's not ideal, Elsa, but I think it's the best compromise he can give. You'd still get the money and food you need, mind. The only catch is…"

"If something happens to suggest Arendelle and Burakoem aren't united," Elsa finishes. "Such as Angharad and Lars ending their courtship with no other nobles courting."

"It might be different if our countries start more trade dealings though," David says. "It might not matter then, see. I know it looks like my father's trying to trick you into marrying me but he … he's trying. He's not a bad man, see."

"You love him."

David turns to Anna, surprised at the comment. "I do."

She remembers that feeling. Remembers hearing of people who said they hated their parents and thinking there was something wrong with those people. But she cannot – will not – forgive her parents for what they've done to Elsa.

Elsa shoots Anna a warning glare before turning to David. "I understand," she says. "I appreciate that he's allowing this compromise at all."

"But?"

"How did you know there would be a but?"

"There's always a but after a sentence like that."

Elsa doesn't smile. "But you must admit that this limits me. I will likely have to marry you and I can't investigate other … prospects. Burakoem would be a good ally but you're not the safest."

Anna looks at David, to see if he's offended. His expression isn't one of offence but it's not positive or neutral either. She glances at his eyes. They're still the same as Elsa's. Sad eyes.

"If you don't value Burakoem as an ally then why did you agree to negotiate a potential betrothal?"

"That's the point," Elsa says. "We didn't agree the betrothal in the end."

David still doesn't look angry. Anna, however, can't stop herself from staring at Elsa. Elsa likes David. Why is she acting like this?

"But had you married me, see, you'd be even more bound than you are now. If anything, this gives you more freedom."

"Had I married you, I would have gained certainty in my political standing. Other countries would have known that a marriage was out of the question. With a secret like this in place, I must fend off other suitors and risk their offence. Burakoem is blessed with three princes. Arendelle has myself and Anna only." David glances at Anna. Elsa immediately says, "I'll rephrase. Arendelle only has me."

David nods. "I understand," he says, his voice husky. "Elsa, my father has been in talks with other countries, with eligible princesses who I could marry. This is a great concession on his part, see." Then, very quietly, he adds, "He thought I'd be happier this way than potentially marrying someone I hated."

"I know," Elsa says and closes her eyes. "David, I know that. And I'm grateful for it. You're not the first prince I courted but believe me when I say that you are by far the one I'd be happiest to marry on a personal level. But much like your father had to look at the problem as a king first and a father second, I have to approach this as a queen, not as me."

"I know," David says. He looks down.

"Anna thinks we should agree."

Both of them turn to her. She starts to splutter, choking on … absolutely nothing. How has she even managed that?

"I … well, I mean … I _said _that but … I just thought … you know, you two get on. And Burakoem can obviously help us if Elsa was considering it at all. Not that I'm saying she wouldn't consider you for other reasons, because she would, people would, I mean, not me, I have Kristoff, but other people and … anyway, my point was, Burakoem and Arendelle would get what they need and you two wouldn't need to marry. Possibly." She coughs again, glancing at Elsa. "But, uh, Elsa has a point. She can't marry anyone else if she might be marrying you."

Elsa regards her slightly quizzically and then says, "But now that you've heard what I think, what's your opinion?"

"Um. In front of David?" She looks at David. "Sorry. Not that I don't like you. I do. Not like-"

"It's alright," David says with a small smile, "you've already said that plenty of people would marry me. My ego's big enough right now."

"Right. Wait, what? That's not what I … uh, I mean, that's totally what I meant!" She groans. "Can I start again?"

David smothers a smile. "You know what, I think I'll step out for a moment. Just for a breath of fresh air, mind." He stands up and exits the library.

Anna takes a breath and turns to face her sister. In the months since the Great Thaw, they have been making efforts to get to know each other. On some days, she feels as though she knows exactly how Elsa thinks and acts. On other days, she looks at Elsa and sees a stranger.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

Elsa laughs, fingers to her lips like always, as though scared to let the sound out. "Anna, I wanted your opinion without David here. It would have been rude if I'd asked him to leave."

"And it wasn't when I did it?" She doesn't know whether to be offended or not. There's something cruel about the way Elsa set her up to make an idiot of herself.

Elsa picks up on Anna's mood. She moves closer to Anna but doesn't reach for her. Elsa rarely touches Anna of her own initiative. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant … everything I've said so far, I've had to say as Queen. I wanted you here because you're so honest. And…" She expels a breath. "I shouldn't have done that, should I?"

Elsa is so regal and speaks so well that Anna often forgets that she doesn't fully understand emotions and interaction. Too scared. Too many years.

"It's OK," Anna says. "I mean, David took it fine and … I mean ... I'm just-"

"You're not _just_ anyone, Anna." She blows out again. "I'm sorry. I should have said I wanted your opinion in private instead of letting you do that. That's twice I've made people feel like I don't value them tonight. Tell Kristoff I'm sorry as well." She glances down. "I just thought, if he's being kept out of the loop, he might as well blame me, not you."

And how can Anna be angry with someone who would let her sister's boyfriend hate her just so that he won't be angry with Anna?"

"It's fine. Honestly, it is. Elsa, I still think you should agree. The longer this goes on for, the more desperate Arendelle is. And d'you think you're gonna find another prince who'll agree to try something like this? Or, or, what if you hate the rest of the princes as well? You have a chance, this way." She pauses. "And, uh, I know you like David and I know you said you don't know if you like him like, you know, like I like Kristoff, or who you like or anything but you could use the time to find out more about yourself." She coughs because this is a conversation she never imagined she'd have with her sister and she's already had it once. "I mean, uh, you know, have you thought you might like women? I mean, it can't be impossible, right? Maybe you'll meet a woman you love and … you could change the law. Or … you might meet a handsome soldier or something and fall in love. You'd have _time_."

She doesn't say _you could be happy_ but she thinks it.

An ice-cold arm slips around her shoulders and Anna finds herself being pulled towards Elsa's body. She winds her arm around Elsa and leans her cheek on Elsa's shoulder. The flinch is barely noticeable.

"Thank you," Elsa murmurs. "Thank you for always _trying_ no matter what I do."

"Elsa-"

Elsa turns her head and smiles. "Anna, if you think I should do it, I will."

That's when Anna realises: Elsa _wants_ to take this option. She doesn't want to marry David but she doesn't want to reject him and have to rush into marriage with the next prince who might be ten times worse. She wants this middle ground for personal reasons. But she can't say that because she has legitimate concerns as a queen and she can't say anything aloud for herself.

Anna can. Because Anna's the kind of person who can be trusted to say things without thinking about politics.

But Anna's the Crown Princess. She _should_ be thinking about this.

So maybe it's because Anna is possibly the only person in this entire country –including Elsa – who cares about Elsa's happiness as a person, not just Elsa's happiness as Queen.

Elsa trusts her. If Elsa trusts her, and Elsa knows what Anna wants to say, then Elsa must think the answer is OK.

"Do it," Anna says.

* * *

><p>Elsa signs the agreements and sends one back with Einion the messenger.<p>

David and Elsa announce that their countries will enter into relations while considering whether a betrothal would be best. People cheer. Burakoem sends food, money and potential trade contacts. Arendelle sends ice, food and announces its support for Burakoem's right to territorial integrity.

Lars and Angharad are happy and their happiness infects both sets of nobles, who begin to spend more time around each other. Kristoff remains awkward around Elsa but he, too, seems content. Sometimes, Elsa sees Anna and Kristoff together and knows that even if Kristoff were to hate her, she would never be able to separate them.

Anna and Elsa continue to eat dinner every night together, continue to talk. Sometimes about serious topics, that make Elsa cry and Anna tighten her jaw as she blinks to stop her tears; sometimes about light topics, that make Elsa snort and Anna giggle. Sometimes they ask questions – whether Anna likes to wear heels; Elsa's favourite play – but it feels as though they do it for old time's sake. Sometimes. On Elsa's twenty-second birthday, Anna gives her a whole collection of small items, books, foods, _things_ that Elsa has mentioned liking. Just half a year ago, Anna wouldn't have known any of it.

David is laughing and joking and generally representing the Burakoemin delegation. He is due to leave in the New Year. He has not attempted to kiss her once this trip but he spends some of each day with her. On her birthday, he gives her some traditional Burakoemin carvings – including a lovespoon but with platonic carvings. The more she speaks to him, the happier she is that they've reached this medium. It's almost like talking to Anna – joking, friendly, some topics serious, some less so, and no other pressure surrounding them.

She makes no move at all to touch him and he makes no move to touch her. Sometimes, she can see something in his eyes and she'll look in the mirror afterwards but, try as she might, all she can see in her own is uncertainty. On those nights, she tries to remind herself that she can feel, she _has_ to feel, because she can't be more broken, more _different_, than she already is. She tells herself that she _will_ use the time to find out who she desires and that she just hasn't gotten round to it yet. And then David will give her that look and she'll look in the mirror again.

But she thinks, if she _could_ feel properly (and clearly, given her uncertain eyes, she can't), she might be close to happy now.

It's almost perfect.


	2. The End and What Came After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Frozen_

**A/n:** Here's the second chapter. If the third chapter isn't up tomorrow (very possible - I'm about to be swamped at work) then it will either be Friday or Saturday. Anyhow, thanks for reading along and I hope you enjoy!

2) The End and What Came After

There are many ways an end could come. It could come with war. It could come with betrayal. It could come with angry shouts. It could come with ripped scrolls and pointed fingers.

But the end, when it comes, comes with knocking.

* * *

><p>For David, the knock comes as he sits in his rooms at night, talking to some of the Burakoemin nobles about the festivities tomorrow. They are all laughing when Tegwen says, "Hush now, I can hear a knocking on the door."<p>

Llew opens it. Even from the other end of the room, David can hear the sobs. His heart sinks. Crying people are by no means his strong point but as his father's representative here, he will need to comfort the sobber.

Llew turns as he ushers in Angharad. David's heart sinks even further but he forces himself to keep his face neutral as he stands and, together with Llew, guides Angharad to his chair. He doesn't say anything, instead allowing the other nobles to coax the story out of her.

He'd known that Angharad had been besotted with this Lars. He'd met Lars, of course, and thought him a nice if somewhat insecure young man. He's not necessarily surprised that their courtship has ended but he is surprised that Lars ended it. And ended it so soon. It's barely been more than two months.

"He kept saying, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_,_ I have to do this, I'm sorry_," Angharad says through her tears.

Eventually, Llew turns to David. "What are you going to do, Dai?"

_Marry Elsa and probably end up ruining her life_ is on the tip of his tongue.

_Marry Elsa and live a miserable life with a woman who doesn't want me_, is also there.

Llew sees his hesitation and adds, even quieter, "We need to know why he did it. It doesn't sound like he's fallen out of love, see. There might be something more to it. The King will never stand for it, mind, if it's because she's Burakoemin."

And wouldn't that be just his luck?

"Dai? You alright? You look like-"

"Just worried about Angharad," he says quickly. He steels himself before striding to the door, each step an effort. "Everyone stay here," he says to the room, his voice not quite cracking yet. "I need to speak to the Queen. Just to, er, check on the situation."

* * *

><p>For Elsa, the knock is followed by a familiar, cheerful voice saying, "Elsa, Lars is crying in the entrance hall."<p>

She opens the door and looks down at Olaf. "What?"

"Lars is crying." Olaf frowns slightly. "He didn't want a hug. He kept saying he's done something horrible." His frown clears. "We could get him some chocolate."

But Elsa can't speak. Lars. Baron Lars. The Baron Lars who is courting the Burakoemin lady. The one who, unknowingly, has Elsa's future on his shoulders.

"Elsa?"

This is it. She knows it is.

It had to happen tonight? Before-

"Elsa? It's snowing. Ooh, are you gonna turn the hall into an ice rink again?" But when Elsa still doesn't say anything, she feels a twig arm wrap around her leg. "It'll be OK," Olaf says.

Elsa blinks and realises that she is making it snow. She concentrates and reverses it before telling Olaf to lead her to Lars. Olaf chatters as they walk but Elsa doesn't know what she says. Maybe Olaf knows that because he holds her hand all the way down.

Lars is there, as Olaf said, hunched over and crying, hands pawing at his eyes as he weeps. He looks up when he sees Elsa and his eyes widen. She suspects that he didn't think this idea through. The sheer wryness of that thought nearly makes her laugh hysterically because she knows, she just _knows_, what he's going to say.

"Lord Lars," she says. "May I ask what is troubling you?"

His fists are clenched and his cheeks are red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb yo-"

"It's OK," Elsa says firmly. "Please, come into the throne room and we can talk."

But he shakes his head. "I can't. Your Majesty, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

And even though she knows, she _knows_, she says, "It can't be that bad, my Lord."

"It's never that bad," Olaf adds.

"Your Majesty, I…" He breathes out. "I was so grateful when you let me court Lady Angharad. I know it had to be to help relations with Burakoem. And I … she's wonderful. She is."

"My Lord, what-"

"He doesn't approve. He'll disown me, he says."

"Lord Lars, what are you talking about?" she says even though she _knows_.

He looks her straight in the eye. "My father told me that I am to marry Lady Myry as he originally intended. Or if not her then anyone, anyone at all, as long as they are of Arendelle. He picked Lady Myry to help her lands. If I didn't stop my courtship of Lady Angharad, he said he would disown me. He had the papers drawn up, your Majesty. He was ready to do it. I…"

He breaks down into sobs. It takes all of her concentration and will not to start a blizzard here and now. Beside her, Olaf reaches out and pats Lars' knee. Lars doesn't even flinch.

"My Lord?" she gets out and how does she sound so damn calm?

"I did it," he whispers, looking at his hands. "God help me, I did it. I can't … I can't be disowned – what if the courtship never came to fruition? What could I offer her as a disinherited noble? My wealth on my own is not enough and my father is powerful. She cried and crumpled and I did it. And your relations … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to … my father … I'm sorry. Tell the Prince I'm sorry."

She wants to be mad but he, too, is being forced into a marriage he doesn't want and how can she be angry with him for that?

"It's OK, Lars," she says softly. "I'm sure we can sort something out. Let us speak to your father. Perhaps I can sway him."

But she knows, deep down, that this is no love story.

* * *

><p>The knock, for Anna, is firm; accompanied by two loud voices; and wakes her up from her early night. Rubbing her eyes, she staggers to the door. It has to be Elsa, she thinks, except Elsa never knocks like that and doesn't know how to mimic two male voices at the same time.<p>

She opens the door to see David arguing with a guard. For a few seconds, she's too groggy to think anything of it, so she simply watches. Then she comes to her senses and asks them what on earth is going on.

They turn to her, shock written on their faces. David bows at the same time as the guard. Then they both try to look everywhere except at her.

"Alright, spit it out," she says. "What's going on?"

"Your Highness, I told his Highness not to disturb you but he insisted," the guard says in the voice of a man who knows that he is going to be in trouble whatever he says or does next.

"I'm sorry, Princess," David says quietly, his voice somewhat stiff, "but it's important."

"Then why didn't you speak to … Elsa! Where's Elsa? Is she OK? What's wrong?"

But David has his hands up. "I don't know where she is. That's what I came to ask you, see. I don't think she's hurt or anything, mind – I just need to speak to her."

Her heart still thumps but she manages to say, "Right now?"

"Sooner rather than later."

"I think you should explain."

David glances at the guard. "Please could we discuss that in private?"

It's a good thing she doesn't have Elsa's powers because she would definitely be creating ice now if she did.

"Fine," she says. "Sure. Um, come in, then."

"Your Highness-"

"It's fine," she tells the guard. "I trust Prince David's honour. This is important. And in case you've forgotten, I'm courting Kristoff, who's definitely better-looking than Dav… um, not that David is _bad_ looking, he isn't, but, uh…" She coughs. "In fact, perhaps you could find my sister? Or send someone to find her?"

"The Queen?"

"How many sisters do you think I have?" She closes her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. David, either come in or tell me out here."

"Your High-"

"Find my sister and send her to my room. I don't care where she is or what she's doing, she's to come here. I promise that my virtue is going to be exactly the same by the time you get back."

The guard salutes and marches off. David looks stunned so she pulls him into the room. He's still motionless so she shoves him towards a chair. He sits and finally says, "I've never heard you talk like that."

She rubs her eyes. She hates ordering people around.

"What's going on?"

He tells her. Lady Angharad came to his rooms and said that Baron Lars had ended their courtship. He needs to find out why. He needs to speak to his father. And he needs to speak to Elsa.

_What makes you so sure that Angharad and Lars will stay together?_

_Because I believe every story can have a happy ending._

When will she learn? When will she stop thinking that life is easy and happy? Why can't she make _one_ decision about love that won't turn out wrong?

She doesn't know what she says. She thinks she tries to reassure David, or maybe he tries to reassure her, or maybe they reassure each other. But finally, there is a knock on the door and her sister's voice asks if she can come in. Anna yells for her to enter.

Elsa takes one look at David and Anna and says, "You know, then."

David nods. "Angharad came to me a few hours ago." He rubs his forehead. "Lars came to you?"

Elsa's lips are a thin line. "Sort of. Olaf found him crying in the main hall of the castle."

"Elsa, do you know why…"

She nods. "That's where I've been. It's Lars' father – a more bigoted man, I've never met. He's convinced Arendelle's blood is the purest there is and that Burakoem is a country of savages. I was tempted to lock him up for treason but while he made it clear he disapproved of me potentially marrying you, it was just an opinion." She sighs. Anna can see frost form in the air. Quietly, she stands and puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch. Elsa relaxes slightly. "Anyway, he told Lars that Lars has to marry another noble called Myry – and if he continues his courtship of Angharad, he'll disown Lars and recall some loans. He has to court an Arendelle noble or no one at all. Lars can't afford it – a lot of his wealth was lent to him by his father. He's heartbroken," she adds softly. "He told me to apologise to you."

"If he's so heartbroken, why doesn't he just tell his father to stick it where the sun don't shine?"

Elsa turns her head to Anna. "It isn't that simple. His father is powerful at court and could ruin Lars' prospects. What would Lars and Angharad live on? Can you ask Lars to give up everything he has for a relationship that may never amount to anything?"

"But … I know! Couldn't you order his father not to disinherit Lars or recall his money?"

"No. The law is clear – Lars' father is entitled to disinherit anyone for whatever reason – it's his property. He can recall any loan if his contract allows him to. I could maybe stop him from actively harming Lars' prospects within the court – I could even try to give Lars a job to ensure he doesn't suffer much loss – but I can't prevent the nobles from listening to mutterings on my own. Lars would remain disinherited, with less wealth and at risk of other nobles cutting ties with him." Seeing Anna's expression, she says, "Anna, if I stop Lars' father from disinheriting Lars or from recalling any loans, it means I can ignore any law I want and take whatever property I want. I could change the law in future – and maybe I will – but that will take months. I can't break it now. How long before people rebel against a ruler like that?" She sighs. "Of everyone in Arendelle, I am the _least_ able to break the law."

The torch light feels too bright and even though Anna knows the answer, she needs to solve this, so she says, "OK. But maybe David's father won't-"

"Anna, use your brain," Elsa snaps. "Lars' father has basically publically said that he doesn't want his son courting a woman because she's from Burakoem – and his son has capitulated. How would that _not_ send a message to Burakoem suggesting we want nothing to do with them?"

It stings but she can feel Elsa shake under her hand so she puts her arms around her and lets her bury her face in Anna's shoulder. She is conscious, so very conscious, that David is standing there, watching them.

When Elsa is calm again, she steps back. "I'm sorry, Anna," she says. "It's just…" She turns and seemingly remembers David. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest…"

David shakes his head. "It's fine. I know, Elsa." He looks away. "You don't want to marry me."

"David-"

"I'm not offended. I wouldn't want to marry me either." He tries, and fails, to smile. "I can be quite annoying, see."

"David, I…" She half reaches for him but seems to think better of it. "It's not that I don't … I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"I know. I'm not offended. I'd have preferred to have more time to get to know you." He glances at Anna, coughs and then says, "I like you, Elsa. You know that. But love is a big step up from liking someone, see, and marriage is a step up from that." He stands. "I'll need to send Einion to Burakoem tonight then. Tell my father what's happened. But … I think you should expect him to demand we marry." He walks to the door. "Tell Lars I don't blame him."

In the silence that follows, Anna turns to Elsa, who stands there, frozen. Anna reaches out again and Elsa jumps.

"Elsa-"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa says. Her hands unconsciously move, blue light glowing around them. "I need to … I need to think."

She walks out of the room, a _thunk_ noise echoing with the closing door. Anna looks down at her carpet. On the floor lies a small icy figure. Anna picks it up. It's a child, a few inches tall, who could be either male or female. Its arms are crossed in front of it, its head bowed. Its expression, under the bowed head, is sad. More than sad. Lost. Uncertain. Scared.

It's the second ice sculpture made by Elsa that Anna sees and, much like the first time, she has no idea what to say to it.

* * *

><p>Christmas is the next day. Elsa only remembers when she receives a message around midday saying that Anna has been unable to finish the preparations for the festival due to illness. She has already arranged for Kai, Gerda and, surprisingly, Kristoff to represent the throne.<p>

Elsa runs to Anna's room, where she sits, looking none the worse for wear.

"I … I heard you were ill," she says meekly, holding out the gift she had prepared, and had planned to leave outside Anna's room in the morning. "That's why you're not attending the party."

Anna doesn't smile. "I lied."

"What? Why?"

She shrugs and looks out of the window. "I didn't think anyone would want to go to a party today. I know it'll look selfish but I said you agreed to look after me after I begged. Because Kristoff can't be in here while I'm, uh, bedridden. I, uh, gave David flu as well, if you're interested. Fake flu anyway. I think he said he would deal with it manfully and sniffle under his sheets alone."

Anna spent weeks organising the festivities. She was looking forward to it.

When will Elsa stop doing this?

"Anna," Elsa begins. Even that one word is laden with guilt. "Anna, you didn't ha-"

"I did. It's fine, Elsa. There's always next year."

"Anna-"

"I know you've been ... preoccupied today. Tell everyone I was asleep and pop in every hour or so to check up on me."

Elsa knows a dismissal when she hears one. She leaves the gift on Anna's bed and walks to the door. "Merry Christmas, little sister."

She turns just in time to catch a smile on Anna's face. "Thanks, Elsa."

* * *

><p>A few days later, David finds Elsa in the library. She doesn't look surprised to see him, nor does she look thrilled. Mostly, she looks tired. She's been wearing that look since the knocks on the doors.<p>

Even tired, she looks pretty.

He glances at a bookshelf, determined not to speak until that thought is out of his head.

"Can I help?" Elsa says.

He smiles at her because she is someone who reacts well to smiles. "Hide me."

"What?"

"Llew and Tegwen are trying to get me drunk, see. If anyone asks, I was never here."

A smile is creeping onto her face and it makes her eyes sparkle. "What are you going to do if they come in here?"

"It's a library. They won't come anywhere near it."

She laughs now, fingers to lips, and he feels some of the tension leave him. It's hard to tell how Elsa will react to something. She switches through extreme emotions – sometimes melancholy, sometimes laughing – and sometimes, a perfectly innocent sentence will trigger something in her. She'll shut down and bringing her back to the light is like coaxing a very reluctant cat from behind a seat. It's something to do with her childhood – it must be, because, sometimes, Anna will shut down at the same sentences.

He's known Elsa for months but he doesn't know exactly what happened to her. She told him that she and Anna grew up apart – that's why she wanted to reconcile with her – and she told him that this was to give Elsa time to control her powers. But there must be something more to it. No one is as scared of feeling as Elsa is without something happening to make them that way. No one is as scared of not feeling as Anna is without witnessing something to make that happen.

If they marry, will he find out?

"If they do, duck under the table," Elsa says. David blinks before realising that she's referring to Llew and Tegwen. "I'll say you went the other way."

He smiles. "Thanks, Elsa." He sits down next to her. Not too close, but close enough that he can see what she's working on. He can't read Common as well as he can speak it and after a few seconds, he gives up. Standing up, he walks over to the books, picks up the familiar song book and returns to his seat to read it. At first, he hopes that she will say something, but she doesn't and he doesn't want to disturb her more than he has so he reads. Although he starts off feeling very conscious that she is sitting so close to him, soon enough, he's engrossed in the music.

About an hour later, Elsa says, "David? Sorry, stupid question but what do you call it when you _have_ to buy something at a certain price at a certain time? It's not an option agreement. My mind's gone blank."

"_Gynideb yn dyfiden_," David says absently, flicking over the page.

"Sorry, what?"

He blinks and looks up properly. "Um. It translates literally to _contract in future_. Does that help?"

"A future! Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They return to their individual papers. For a few minutes, he glances up every few seconds, wondering if she will speak to him again, but she's engrossed once more. So he borrows one of her sheets and pens and begins to write out musical notation.

He only realises he's humming the song when Elsa joins in, her soprano entwining with his tenor. It isn't the voice that surprises him so much as the fact that he knows Elsa is apathetic towards music. He's never heard her sing or hum before. She seems to notice at the same time he does because when he looks up, she stops, her face bright red.

"Don't laugh," she says.

"I wasn't going to."

She smiles. "Sorry. I wasn't even paying attention."

"That's fine. I thought maybe I was distracting you, mind. Maybe I should leave you to work." He pauses. "Or maybe you should go to bed and sleep as well. It must be nearly midnight." When she opens her mouth, he adds, "If Arendelle falls apart because you went to sleep, you can tell everyone it was my fault. I'll blame Llew for it, mind, just because I can, but you can still say it."

"You're as bad as Anna," she grumbles but she begins to gather her work together. She's happily sleepy. He likes Elsa when she's like this. Before he knows what he's doing, he holds his hand out to help her stand up.

She looks at the hand for a few long seconds and then, gently, accepts it.

If he were a suave man, or a boisterous man, or Llew, he would use the opportunity to pull Elsa towards him. He would hold her and see if he could sneak a kiss from her, just to prove he can. But he is not a suave man, a boisterous man, and he's _definitely_ not Llew (thankfully), so once Elsa is standing, he drops the hand. The grateful look in Elsa's eyes both hurts and feels better than a stolen kiss would have done.

"You know," she murmurs as they head to the door, "that was nice. Comfortable."

He nearly reminds her then that she said that if they married, they might not be miserable. It took him weeks to convince her that they could at least be a pair of married friends and nothing else, and the fact that she seems to have forgotten this stings. But if he says that, she'll think she's done something wrong and it _is_ his father who is going to make them marry. It's not fair to her.

So all he says is, "It was."

"If … if you ever want to hide from them again, you know where to find me," she says. When he looks at her, she smiles shyly.

He smiles back. "Thanks, Elsa."

* * *

><p>He joins her in the library a few more times. At first, she finds his presence weird, and even a little annoying, but she gets used to it soon enough. He's quiet enough, and sometimes he makes jokes that lighten the mood. The first few minutes are always awkward but after that … it's pleasant. Mostly.<p>

One evening, Anna asks her if she prefers working alone. It's a completely innocent question but Elsa manages to stutter before eventually getting out a yes. Anna doesn't push it and Elsa's glad because, somehow, this doesn't feel like a _yes or no_ question anymore.

* * *

><p>They are travelling through the forest when Kristoff says, "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"<p>

"Wrong? What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm … giving myself away, aren't I?"

"Like a reindeer in a party."

"You know that's not a thing, right?"

"That was the point."

"No, I mean using that as a saying. It's just … not."

She can feel him smile even as she doesn't look at him. "You're changing the topic."

"Is it working?"

"No."

She looks at him now and although he still smiles, she can see the hurt in his eyes. After everything they've been through, she should trust him. And she does. But Elsa…

He sees her looking. "It's to do with that secret business with Elsa, isn't it?" The words are bland but she can almost see the awkward man who felt the need to bow to her sister.

"Yeah," she says. "It's…" She can't say. She can't tell Kristoff Elsa's deepest secrets and worries. But she can't keep leaving him out. She bites her lip. "It's… Kristoff, have you ever tried to save someone and ... and it hasn't worked?"

He turns to her again, face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean? You did save her."

"I saved her from dying," Anna says, "but I didn't save her. I was supposed to. I was supposed to solve it."

He stops the sled. When Sven looks behind, Kristoff says something about this being important. That's enough for Sven. Kristoff looks at Anna.

"What do you mean?"

"I … Elsa's doing something. To save me. You. Everyone. I … I tried to save _her_ and I thought I had but then … it's not going to work. I don't know what I can do. There's too much going on and-"

His arm is around her, pulling her to his broad chest. "No one can do everything. Not even you, carrot-top."

She doesn't smile at the nickname. "I don't want to do _everything_. But I can't let her do this."

"Marry Prince David?"

"Um … no…"

"Anna."

Anna looks away. "How'd you guess?"

"You three were much happier when Angharad and Lars were courting. Since they broke up, you've all been gloomy. I'm not stupid. It was obviously something to do with that."

"Kristoff, you can't tell anyone."

Kristoff snorts. "Sure. Like anyone pays attention to me anyway."

"I do."

He smiles. "I know." He kisses her forehead. "Lemme guess. You came up with some way to stop them marrying that depended on Angharad and Lars. And now…"

"They're probably going to have to marry. And I can't _stop it_." She bites her lip again, nearly drawing blood. "Why can't I think of something? I have to. There's always something or someone that makes a happy ending. Why…"

"Anna, life isn't a story," Kristoff says softly. "It doesn't have happy endings or sad endings. Just events that follow, one after the other, where the only thing that determines how happy or sad they are is how you deal with them."

"But-"

"If every event was a story, my parents wouldn't have left me in the ice cutter village on my own. And the ice cutters wouldn't have forgotten me by the fjord, leaving me to be rescued by the trolls when I was a kid."

Not once, not once since she first met him, has she asked how he came to be brought up by trolls. But when she looks at him, she knows he doesn't want pity, or questions.

"Kristoff." She sighs. "I know. But I can't let her do this, you know? I should be able to save her."

"Anna … I'm not saying give up but there's only so much you can do."

"Not when it comes to Elsa," Anna says. "Never again."

* * *

><p>After New Year, on the day before Einion the messenger is due to return to Arendelle, she knocks on David's door. She's spent much of the day wondering whether she should do this. In times before, they have always met by agreement or David has sought her out. More so since she told him he would be welcome to spend his evenings hiding from his courtiers with her. But now … maybe this is something she needs to get used to. Some<em>one<em> she needs to get used to, past occasional evenings working in the library.

In the seconds after her skin touches wood, she hopes that he is not in. Then the door opens and he is there, surprise plain upon his face.

"Hi," she says, as though she knocks on his door every day. "Can I come in?"

His eyes widen. "Is that a good idea?"

Of course it isn't. None of Elsa's ideas are ever good.

"I think we need to talk."

"So I shouldn't leave the door open then?"

"We're not children, David."

"No," he says, his voice almost inaudible, "but people do _expect_ you to … uhm." He coughs. "Not that I'm suggesting that's why you want to come in, mind, but … other people might think…"

"Yes," Elsa says as dryly as she can. "God forbid I have sex before I marry. It could be the worst thing I ever do. Almost as bad as freezing an entire country. Oh, wait."

He frowns but lets her in. She can't look at him. He's just looking out for her reputation and she answered with anger.

_Go away, Anna._

She's done _that_ before.

As the door clicks closed behind her, she can feel her heart hammering in her chest. She sits and watches him. Even now – even after all these months, even with the time she bought herself – she doesn't know how she feels.

That's not true. She knows how she feels. She just doesn't know if she feels what she should be feeling or whether she's broken. She likes him. She likes spending time with him. She likes his silly sense of humour and the way he doesn't push at topics. She likes how he is kind and polite to everyone but shies back when he's uncertain. She likes the intelligence in his eyes; the way he isn't loud and certain; that he loves dancing and music but hates maths and the histories. And she _does_ like how he looks. He's not conventionally handsome but it suits him. If he were handsome, that would ruin his personality somehow.

But she thinks it should be more. If she loved him – if she _could_ love him – shouldn't she think about him more than she does? Shouldn't his presence make her feel alive? Shouldn't she look at him and want to touch him? Shouldn't she not find the first few minutes of his sitting in a library somewhat annoying?

She doesn't feel like that about anyone. But maybe she isn't letting herself feel like that. After all, she's looking at his lips now and when she thinks about the kisses they've shared, she finds herself wondering whether another kiss would answer her questions. That must mean something, right?

Her hands fist in her dress.

"So," she says before nerves can overcome her further, "if your father says we have to marry. He said within four months." She licks her lips. "What do we tell everyone?"

"That we fell in love."

She frowns. "You want this to be a love story?"

He shrugs, even though his shoulders are slumped. "It's what they'd want, see. It's what they'd believe. Either that or we tell everyone we want to seal the relationship between Burakoem and Arendelle. But that makes it sound like there was a problem then."

She nods. "I suppose we could let it be a love story," she says slowly, not looking at him. "And … you'd be royal consort. King. How … how much power do you expect to have?"

"How much power would you be willing to give me?"

But there's another question behind that: how much does Elsa trust him?

"We could take it as it goes, I suppose," she says, ignoring the part of her that screams _coward_. "Although the post of dancing master is always open."

He smiles and so does she but the tension is still there.

"Elsa," he says, "I think we've talked about some of this before."

He's still smarting from her irritated response at the door but even now, he doesn't seem able to say something that might hurt someone. She can't blame him for the rebuke, hidden though it is. She knows what she wants to ask but how can she put it into words? How can she ask him what being married to him would be like when he can't possibly know that himself?

"Children," she says instead and wishes she hadn't. He looks startled and she can feel her cheeks begin to blush. "I mean the succession."

"You mean would we be trying to have children," he says.

She looks down. "Yes."

There's a pause and then he says, "I don't think that's what you mean." She looks up. His face is also beginning to turn red. "I think you mean … well. Whether I would expect you to…"

Didn't she say they aren't children? Children could probably handle a conversation like this better than her. She needs Anna. Anna would be able to look David straight in the eye and have this conversation without mumbling once. Although Anna's currently upset about an argument with Kristoff earlier that day so Elsa wouldn't have made her come even if it would have been appropriate.

"I'm sorry," she says. "It was stupid of me to ask. Of course we would … be attempting to have children."

He told her once that she isn't broken. Maybe that's true and maybe that isn't but no matter what he says, she knows that people like her don't have children. She can't say that though. Not aloud. Not now.

"OK, this has to be the weirdest euphemism I've ever heard for it."

She shouldn't be distracted but she can't help saying, "Really? Gerda always called it cleaning carpets together."

"Great. Tell her I said thanks now that I'll never be able to look at a carpet in the same way again."

They catch each other's eye and, suddenly, burst out laughing.

"You see," he says through his laughter, "that's the answer. It'll never happen. I'll be too busy trying to walk through the castle without seeing carpets."

Which only makes her laugh even more. He grins at her laughter. If she let him, they'd continue to trade jokes. It would be easy. So easy.

"But wouldn't we need to have children?" she says.

The humour leaves his face completely. "That's not a good reason." Before she can open her mouth, he says, "Elsa, do you think _I'd _enjoy it if you weren't? If you were only saying yes because you felt you had to?"

"Some men would," she says quietly.

"Aye, and some men would rape, pillage and murder to their heart's content. Other men, mind, they'd die before they came close to doing anything like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He shrugs. "It … it's fine. Just … don't think…"

"I'm sorry," she says again, feeling the ice pushing at her fingertips. "I … I'm just so confused and…" She bites her lip. "I'm scared."

She hasn't said that since she told her parents not to touch her.

He stands up and starts to walk forwards, hand out, but stops when he sees her expression. "I think everyone's scared about these things," he says instead, hand falling to his side.

"But everyone else just _knows_. Anna's never doubted … anything."

He is quiet for a long time. Then he says, "I don't."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I know I'm attracted to women." He pauses. His eyes are nervous enough that she feels some of the anxiety melt away. "So I know that, see, but it doesn't mean I know what to do next."

He's said before that he thinks he feels something when kissing her but that he wasn't sure it was as strong as it should be. Does that mean he knows? "What do you mean?"

He rubs his forehead. "I mean, it's one of those things, see. Am I attracted to someone or just parts of them? Or if I'm attracted to them, could I love them? I don't know that, see." He coughs. "I mean, truth is, Elsa, I'm not…" He pauses. "OK, maybe this way then. You've never been courted before these last few months?" She nods because he knows that. He smiles shakily. "Same here. So, right now, the only advantage I have over you, see, is that I _know_ I'm attracted to women."

If she were a brave woman, or a loud woman, or Anna, she would ask which women he's attracted to – or, more specifically, if he's talking about her. She would laugh and say that they could find out together. But she isn't brave, or loud, and she's _definitely_ not Anna, so she says, "So if neither of us knows what's going on…"

"Then we'll continue having awkward conversations for years to come."

She smiles at that. Seeing her smile, he smiles too.

"I just wish I knew," she says with a sigh. "How am I supposed to know if I'm attracted to you or to anyone?"

"Do you look at anyone and think about touching them? Kissing them? Holding them? Um, cleaning carpets together?"

"You're always going to call it that now, aren't you?"

He grins. "Damn right I am."

She smiles before returning to his question. "I … I don't know. I think about thinking about it. But I've spent most of my life thinking about feeling and thinking things."

He nods wisely and says, "I have no idea what that means then."

She scowls. "That's it?"

He shrugs helplessly. "I think this is something you have to decide for yourself, see."

"But you can help me," she says and puts her hands to her lips at the _brazenness_ of what she's just said. His eyes are wide and, for a moment, she thinks she should tell him to ignore it. But something inside her refuses to budge.

Slowly, he walks over, a question in his eyes. She hesitates before nodding slightly. He bends down and softly places his lips on hers. She stands, putting her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. He opens his mouth slightly as his arms wind around her back, holding her to his chest, so she opens hers as well. She closes her eyes because last time, she didn't know if she should and she decides it's probably better to pick one option and stick with it.

At first she only feels uncomfortable and she can't feel that. Maybe it doesn't feel bad either but she has to be careful. In control. She can't let him know.

His tongue sweeps gently across her lower lip, unaware that she is fighting both to feel and not to feel, as one hand moves down her back. She manages not to squirm. She moves her hands down his back because she's seen people do that when they kiss. His fingers tighten around her and she can't help feeling a little pleased that she got a reaction out of him.

Pleased. That's a feeling. And isn't the whole point of this to feel?

She forces herself to relax and is surprised to realise that actually, it feels … OK. Even when he sucks at her lip, one hand now caught in her hair, she thinks that there's something nice about it. About being this close to someone, about feeling their warmth, about moving her lips and hands and feeling a reaction.

But she also thinks that if this is desire, shouldn't her thoughts be a lot less rational than they are right now? Although her skin is hot under her dress where his hands touch her. When she tries to reciprocate his movement, he gasps and she feels something warm inside her and since when is heat a pleasant feeling anyway?

Finally, they break apart. His lips look a little swollen and she supposes hers must be as well.

"So, um, anything?" he says, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

She hesitates. "I think maybe I _am_ overthinking it."

She can see the disappointment in his eyes and wants to add _but it felt warm and I liked it_ but then she might have to explain what she means and she isn't sure if she liked it generally or if she liked the touch or what it all means.

"I guess," he says, "you're going into this trying to find an answer. That can't help." He hesitates. "You haven't tried kissing anyone else, have you?"

He looks at her and his eyes are ... scared?

She shakes her head, trying not to think about his eyes. "It's not exactly easy for the Queen of Arendelle to go around kissing people."

He hesitates and then says, "I've said it before but if we do get married … it's not the end of the world. I know two nobles in Burakoem, see, who married to stop their families trying to pick partners for them. They're happy together and I've never seen them so much as touch. The man, see, he told me that it was like living with a friend. They attend events together, they talk to each other, they follow hobbies together, and they're happy enough to do that."

She stands up. "I … I should go. I need to think. But, David, thank you. For listening and for … for being you."

He chuckles at that. "I try."

* * *

><p>Einion the messenger returns and hands Elsa a scroll. She reads it with David because she doesn't want to have to tell him what it says.<p>

They are both silent for several minutes after they finish reading, neither of them looking away from the scroll, pretending that the other is a slower reader than they are. The silence is almost deafening.

* * *

><p>After too much time has passed for them to legitimately pretend they're still reading the scroll, David says, "I'm sorry."<p>

Elsa only says, "I am too."

* * *

><p>Outside the window, the sky passes from twilight to darkness. Anna asks a guard where her sister is, she's late for their dinner, but she still doesn't move.<p>

Her hand is on the table and David places his hand near hers. When she looks at him, his hand twitches, as though seeking hers, but he says nothing. She, for her part, doesn't comment on the abject misery on his face.

* * *

><p>And finally, finally, Elsa says, "You know, this is the least romantic marriage proposition I ever imagined. I always thought … I don't know, it would be a little grander."<p>

David smiles, although it fights with that abject misery. "Next time my father tells us we have to marry then, I'll make sure he does it with a room full of daffodils."

* * *

><p>Elsa has never missed their dinner without warning Anna. The moment Anna hears the knock on her door and opens it, she wants to shout at her sister. But as soon as she opens her mouth, she sees that Elsa's arms are wrapped around herself, her eyes are wide and she wears that expression that's close to the haunted one she sometimes has when she looks at Anna. So, instead, Anna puts one arm around Elsa's shoulder, puts her other hand on Elsa's arm and gently leads her into her room. They sit on Anna's bed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Anna asks though she already knows. Outside painful conversations with Anna, she has only seen Elsa act this way a few times. And each time, it was related to one person.

So she isn't surprised when Elsa says, in a voice so monotonous that she can only guess how much it hurts, "David and I are to be married within four months."

Anna nearly says _I'm sorry_ but that's not what you're supposed to say to someone who's just gotten engaged, even if it's true. _Congratulations_ is definitely out here.

"We still have four months. We'll get out of this."

Which makes Elsa smile for a second but she doesn't say anything else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna says after a while. Then, when Elsa has said nothing for long enough, Anna says, "Have you eaten? I bet you haven't. I bet you sat there and… We should get you something to eat."

Elsa smiles at her sadly. "You're so grown up these days. I know I've said it before but … I feel like I missed it."

"You didn't," Anna says. "I don't think I grew up till you… till the coronation." She pauses. "If I grew up. I don't feel like I did. I feel like I'm the same as always."

"You aren't."

She nearly says, _how would you know_, but that's old anger which should have left long ago. She hesitates. "Elsa. What … I know it's only been a few months but is there another reason you don't want to marry David?"

Elsa looks away. But she once promised to answer any question Anna asked and this isn't a question she can ignore. Anna knows that Elsa will answer it.

And she does. Quietly. Tentatively. But she answers. It's what Anna suspected. Elsa's fear – that she has only discussed a few times – that she will never feel attracted to another person.

Elsa often tells Anna that she shouldn't hate their parents. Sometimes, she feels herself relent but then something like _this_ reminds her why she hates them. Anna has to watch her sister enter into a betrothal while wondering if she can feel attraction or whether she's repressed her feelings too far. Anna has to have conversations with Elsa where Elsa claims that all she needs is something close to happy to get by because she doesn't think happiness is possible for her. Anna has to smile and hug and hold her and pretend everything's fine because Elsa is convinced everything is her fault. And it isn't. It's their parents.

There has to be something she can do. Maybe she can't stop Elsa getting married – not tonight – but maybe she can deal with this. Maybe she can help Elsa. Maybe Elsa can meet someone and they can save the day. There's always something.

"Let's go out."

Elsa looks up. "What?"

"Let's go out. Into the city. In disguises."

"Anna, what-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Elsa isn't as convinced. For a few minutes, Anna tries to convince her: she points out that Elsa rarely gets to relax; that she should see the people; that this might be a way for her to find out who she likes, or if she likes; that she needs something to take her mind off tonight. Elsa often does what she thinks is proper but sometimes, she'll bend the rules. Anna still doesn't know when those times are or why.

"Anna-" Elsa sighs. "Let's say I go out there and I meet the man or woman of my dreams – lacking though they seem to be. So what? I still have to marry David. I'm still Queen. What would it change? What would I get out of it?"

Anna looks at Elsa carefully before saying, "You."


	3. The Betrayal and What Came Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_**

**A/n:** I know this is technically Saturday (well, it is here, whatever time it is where you are) but this chapter required a lot of editing and I didn't get back to my flat till nearly 11pm. Given that most of you aren't on my timezone, I probably haven't missed your bedtimes anyway (hello, by the way, to the person from Anonymous Proxy. I did not realise this was a country nor that viewing stats recognised it as one). Anyway, this is chapter three. I hope you enjoy!

3) The Betrayal and What Came Together

Elsa isn't entirely sure how she has ended up outside wearing a man's shirt and a skirt, with her long hair bundled into a black wig. She isn't even sure where Anna got the wig from, and Anna refuses to say. Anna, for her part, is also in wig, skirt and-

"Anna," she says quietly as they walk down the street, "please tell me that these aren't _Kristoff's_ shirts? _Why_ are we in men's shirts?"

"Not Anna. Beate, remember, _Noelle?_"

"Does Kristoff get a fake name too, _Beate_?"

"Oh, good idea! He can be … Falkvord!" She smiles brightly. "I _knew_ you'd get into this, Nolly."

"Please don't ever call me that."

"What? Why not?"

"It might give you ideas for when I'm _not_ Noelle." She regrets this almost as soon as she says it because now Anna is _bound_ to call her something stupid, like Elsie. "Anyway, please tell me that these aren't Kr … er, Falkvord's clothes?"

"Pfft, of course they aren't. Have you seen K- Falkvord? He's _huge_."

There are many ways that Elsa could take this sentence. She opts for, "Should I ask _whose_ shirts they are then?"

Anna hums for a moment. "If you hear reports of clothes being stolen from the guards' laundry, don't spend too much time looking for the thief. Also, if you could _stop_ people looking for the thief, that would be appreciated."

"Anna!"

"Who's Anna?"

"Oh for the love of … can I go home yet?"

Anna grabs her arm. "Admit it. You're enjoying yourself. Or you will be when we go in here. What is this … _The Mediocre Duckling_." She pauses and then shrugs. "Let's go in."

The taverns should be closing soon but Elsa knows that many stay open past regulated hours. So does Anna, apparently. Elsa tells herself this is because Anna has been reading reports, but she suspects that this might not be the case.

They go in. It's loud and hot, despite the winter outside, and she can already feel the ice building at her fingertips. One of many reasons she thought this would be a bad idea. Anna's unsympathetic response had been, _Consider it a test in self-control_. Then she'd grinned a wicked grin because Anna's aim for tonight is for Elsa to lose her self-control.

So Elsa follows her through the mill of people, apologising to every person she brushes past, hands fisted in her skirt. As she walks, she notices people eyeing her in a strange way. People stare at her when she's the Queen, of course, but never like this. It reminds her of the second prince she invited to court her – the one who Anna was so aggrieved by that she made Elsa promise not to marry him. The one whose visit made Anna ask Elsa just what type of person she gets feelings for.

When they reach the bar, Anna buys herself a mug of ale and Elsa some warm fruit juice. This time last year, Anna would have bought Elsa wine, not knowing that Elsa never drinks alcohol. Of course, this time last year, Anna wouldn't have asked Elsa to come into the city with her and Elsa would never have said yes.

She feels slightly silly as they stand at the bar and she sips the warm juice. She tells herself she's _not_ nervous, but that never works. Anna notices: she pauses in her chattering to say, "Relax. It's me. I'm here. I've got you."

Anna talks so much, it's easy to forget that she often knows exactly what to say and when to say it.

The more Anna talks about anything and everything, the more Elsa relaxes. The heat begins to feel less stifling. Shouting to be heard stops hurting her throat and starts to feel natural. Even being jostled … well, she stops apologising to everyone.

She buys Anna another ale. On her way back to their spot, she sees Anna chatting to two young women. One of them – about her own height, with black hair and a confident smirk – eyes her as she walks.

"Oh, no, Els … Noelle's my friend. Sorry, I call her Elle for short. You know, from Noelle. Because she doesn't like being called Nolly, even though _I _think it's cute. Uh, anyway, I'm afraid we're just good friends. My, uh, boyfriend would be worried if it was more. But I can see how you got the idea, 'cause we're, uh, standing here and…"

The black-haired woman glances away from Elsa to ask Anna, "And does … Noelle also have a man?"

Anna, completely oblivious to Elsa standing behind her, says, "Not as far as I know. I think she's experimenting. You know, she'll-"

"Hi, _Beate_," Elsa says, sliding next to Anna and handing her a mug before she can make Elsa out to be some sort of sexual deviant. She's barely mastered holding hands without freezing someone – experimentation is a bit too big a step. "Um. So who are your, er, new friends?"

The other woman – a blonde-haired woman, about Anna's height, says, "I'm Kira. And this is-"

"Indira." The black-haired woman smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Noelle."

She stops herself from curtseying. "Um, likewise."

"So," Indira says, and even that one word is clearly directed to Elsa, "what do you do? I haven't seen you in Arendelle before."

Which very nearly makes her laugh. It makes Anna laugh, but she manages to blame it on the drink.

"I'm…" She has no idea what women who _aren't_ nobles do. Or rather, she knows what they _do_ but what if she says she's a maid and then it turns out that Indira is as well and she has to answer questions on cleaning? "I work in ice."

Anna snorts. Kira asks whether she wants a drink that's less strong.

"Ice?" Indira raises an eyebrow. "As an ice cutter?"

"Oh, no. Um … accounts. Paperwork. Trade. My friends are the ice cutters. Falkvord and Sven." As Indira keeps her eyebrow raised, she adds, "That's how A- Beate and I know each other. Falkvord is her boyfriend."

"And Sven?"

"Falkvord's … brother. Nice enough but a r-… he's got too much attitude for me."

"So did you get the shirt off Falkvord? Or Beate? You're kind of matching."

Elsa tries to laugh. "Beate. I think she stole them off … friends of Falkvord's."

"Falkvord collects his friends' shirts? And you wear them?"

"He's a little odd. Anyway," she says, before Indira can ask her any more questions about her fake ice business and strange clothing choice, "what do you do?"

Indira, it turns out, runs a seamstress shop in southern Arendelle, mainly making clothes but also creating designs for others to work from. Kira owns the shop next door. Indira likes winter but is looking forward to summer. She often comes to the tavern with Kira for a late night drink; she likes good ale but hates being drunk. Whenever she takes a break, she watches the boats in the dock. She enjoyed Elsa's coronation for all of the beautiful costumes, and she would love to speak to one of the Burakoemin retinue, to find out more about their fashions. It's funny because when she was younger, she had no interest in tailoring or design. She has a younger brother, but she hasn't seen him or her parents since leaving home at sixteen.

"It doesn't matter why," she says in response to Elsa's expression. "I'm never going back. The past is in the past."

"So you've let it all go?" Elsa says with a smile. Indira smiles back.

"Something like that." She's much closer to Elsa than she was when they started this conversation but Elsa hasn't tried to move away. She's not convinced there would be room if she did try. "You sound like you know what I'm talking about."

"I tried to leave once. I know the feeling."

"But you came back?"

She remembers men attacking her; terror; defending herself in the only place where she ever felt free; ice going too close to necks; and darkness. "Kind of," she says, too loudly, but it almost drowns out the memory of ice and crossbows. "But it's different now. That … that was a bad time for me."

Indira places a comforting hand on her arm and Elsa flinches slightly because she isn't prepared for it. Indira notices but Elsa smiles to show her that it's OK, she doesn't mind. And she supposes she doesn't. It's nice to talk to someone who's felt the same as she has but who's so confident with it. Someone like Elsa was on the mountain. Different from David, but not badly so.

Indira glances over Elsa's shoulder so Elsa turns. Kira and Anna are in full conversation.

"Your friend's quite the charmer."

"Like you," Elsa says, before she can think about it. She puts her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry, that-"

But Indira laughs a full-throated laugh and, again, she can't help thinking that it's different to David's quiet chuckle. "That was cute."

Elsa blushes, not sure what to say to that.

The barman rings a bell and shouts, "Last orders."

"Well," Indira says, "I should probably start to make my way back."

Elsa smiles. "It was nice to meet you. Best of luck with your shop."

Indira smiles that confident smile she had when she first eyed Elsa about two hours ago, and says, "You sound as though we'll never see each other again."

"Um…"

Indira places her hands gently on Elsa's shoulders. There's hesitation in her eyes. "I wonder if I can convince you to come back another night."

Suddenly, she knows what's about to happen. She doesn't know that she wants that but Anna said she should relax and, who knows, maybe…

She closes her eyes as Indira kisses her with lips as soft and tentative as David's had been the first time they kissed. That, more than the kiss itself, startles her because Indira is so _confident_. She thinks her startled state is noticeable because she feels Indira start to loosen her grip, so she kisses back.

They remain like that for several seconds. Indira pulls away and says, "So, what do you think, Elle?"

Elsa is suddenly very conscious that they are standing in the middle of a public tavern, that she has just kissed another woman in front of other people, and that she is still in a guard's shirt and this weird wig. "I … I'll try."

Indira smiles again but this time, there's a sad tinge to it. "Well, if you ever feel like running away, if only for a short while, you know where to find me." She nods at Kira as the other woman comes towards her. "I might not be good at facing up to things but I'm good at providing a distraction."

As Indira and Kira leave, Anna stands next to Elsa. "So," she says in as innocent a voice as she can. "Did you have fun?"

Elsa brushes the sad tinge out of her mind as she gently shoves her little sister and says, "Shut up, Beate."

* * *

><p>When they reach the castle – somehow in one piece – and have snuck in through a window, Anna says, "But seriously. I saw you and Indira. Was it…"<p>

"It was nice," Elsa says softly. "But…"

Anna only nods. "Let's try again tomorrow." She smiles. "Let's see if we can find a man this time."

* * *

><p>As they near their rooms, Elsa says, "You know, I didn't expect Indira to be so … forward."<p>

"Why wouldn't she be? That tavern's well known for setting up people of the same gender."

"And you know that how?" Anna simply smirks. "You didn't pick that tavern randomly, did you?"

"Nope. I thought some perspective would help you." Her smile, if anything, grows.

"You're far too arrogant for someone who is going to be in _trouble_ if I have to investigate some missing laundry."

"Pssh. Says the lady who kissed another woman in public. Remember the law?"

"No one cares about that law. We care about theft."

Anna only laughs. "Whatever you say, _your Majesty_. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next night, Anna sneaks Elsa out again, this time to a different tavern. Once again, they stand at the bar and talk. Once again, they attract attention, this time from a group of young men.<p>

Elsa gets on particularly well with a carpenter called Torsten. She isn't sure that she's doing anything in particular but this time, she recognises his body language and she doesn't discourage him. At the end of the evening, Anna only has to grin at Elsa for a blush to cover Elsa's cheeks.

"Shut up," Elsa says.

"You've got to stop ending every tavern visit like that. We _do_ have to walk home together."

* * *

><p>But there isn't another tavern visit. The next day, Elsa and David announce their betrothal. The following evening, he enters the library and she knows she can't do this.<p>

* * *

><p>David would be the first to admit that he doesn't know Elsa well enough to be able to guess what she might have done when she says <em>I have to tell you something<em>, but he doesn't expect her to say that she's kissed a woman called Indira or a man called Torsten in a tavern, while dressed up in a disguise and a fake name. He's so surprised that he can only stare at her.

"David?"

"Where did you get the shirts? Why men's shirts?" he asks because what is he supposed to say to all of that?

Elsa seems equally surprised by the response. She tells him that Anna stole them from the guards' laundry and she still doesn't know why they had to wear men's shirts. Of course. Why didn't he guess that?

Elsa seems to realise that words will not help the situation because she sits back in her chair and says nothing, her body completely rigid. He wants to apologise because she looks so fragile and scared when she does that. But he won't. She did this to herself.

"You realise," he says in a low voice, "that I could tell my father about this? The betrothal would be cancelled, mind, and Burakoem would withdraw all support from Arendelle. And it could go further – other countries might hear of it."

Elsa nods. "I know. I … I wouldn't blame you."

He looks at his hands because he doesn't want to look at her. Her teeth don't even play with her lip, the way they do when she's nervous. That's how scared she is. Every other woman he knows would play with their hair, their fingers, their neck. Their eyes would dart. And she just sits there.

He should do exactly what he's just said. They're supposed to be betrothed. Maybe she doesn't love him but she should respect that. Maybe she doesn't want to marry him but she's the Queen. She knows what the difference is between being a ruler and being a person.

Maybe what hurts more isn't the fact that she did it but the fact that she did it when he knows full well that, no matter how tempted, he would never kiss someone else.

"Why?" he says. "Why did you go out to find people to kiss?"

"You know why."

He shakes his head. "Not good enough, Elsa. Why?"

She has the grace to look him in the eye. That's something he's always liked about her – she faces up to what she's done. "I … wanted to know. If." Now she bites her lip. "If I really am broken. Or if maybe…"

There's something about her tone that makes his heart break. He wants to put an arm around her but he still hurts. "Elsa … why didn't you ask me?" She's silent for a long time. Maybe she's too ashamed to answer. Or maybe she feels like he's pressuring her. It isn't easy for her. He knows that. Maybe he could…

"Elsa, maybe-"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just … I didn't ask because … because I know how you feel."

It's his turn to splutter – if they are taking turns, because Elsa isn't the spluttering type – and his voice is a bit too high-pitched as he says, "What do you mean?"

"I'm … not as stupid as I used to be. I've seen you look at me. And when we kissed, the day before … that was a _lot_ different for you." He looks away. He can still feel her hair under his fingers, her hands on his back, her breath in his. OK, he thinks she's pretty. OK, he thinks she's smart, and funny, and kind, and kind of brilliant, and very socially awkward and a bit cold and ignorant of other people but somehow that just makes her all the more human. OK, he enjoyed that kiss and, OK, he felt something but that doesn't mean…

"I told you I was attracted to you before I left for Burakoem. That's not love or anything else. It's … you know, a kind of…"

"I know," Elsa says quietly. She looks away again. "You looked at me differently then."

He feels something inside him crumble as he says, "I'm sorry."

She faces him again. "Don't say that. Don't … don't you ever say you're sorry for feeling like that. About anyone."

He supposes that would be a sore point with her. He nods. "So you, ah, you didn't ask because I…"

"I don't know," she says. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I knew how you felt but this option wasn't exactly better. I think … I think maybe there was more to it. I think when Anna suggested it, I thought it was a way … a way to not be _me_ for a couple of nights. To be someone who can have a drink in a tavern with a friend, meet someone beautiful or handsome and ... run away. If only for a short time." She looks at him. "But even if I'd fallen in love, that would have been it. I wouldn't have gone any further. Not that it matters." She sighs. "So, when do you leave?"

"Leave?"

"To tell your father that I broke our agreement."

He could. She knows he feels something greater than friendship – he doesn't think it's strong enough to be love but he's not sure it's a crush – and she's as good as told him that she doesn't feel the same way.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I'd have felt horrible if we carried on and I didn't say anything."

"I would never have known."

"That's not the point. Lies don't end well." She looks away. "I … when we were children – I mean small children – Anna and I were best friends. After … my parents thought I needed to learn control so they isolated me from her but said we weren't to tell her why. I spent thirteen years lying to Anna. She ended up miserable, thinking I hated her and willing to marry the first man she met. I nearly killed an entire kingdom."

Her eyes widen and he suspects she didn't mean to say as much as she did. For his part, he isn't all that surprised. Everyone knows that Arendelle had an isolationist policy for thirteen years. Everyone knows that Elsa and Anna argued at her coronation after a foreign prince seduced Anna. Elsa told him that she needed to reconcile with Anna over something. Plus if Elsa spent much of her life in isolation, it would certainly explain parts of her personality.

He rubs his eyes tiredly. "If I go, do I have to get back on a ship?"

"Um. Yes?" She frowns.

"Right. I'm not doing it then."

"David, what-"

He shakes his head. "This … this was cruel, what you did. This was … you _know_ I know how you feel. If you'd _asked_ me, do you think I'm the kind of man who'd have said you couldn't try? If you'd just _explained_? It would have hurt, mind, but I'm not cruel enough to bind you like that. But…" He sighs. "You told me. You risked Arendelle to tell me the truth. You're the person who agreed to marry me to save Arendelle so I know how big that is. And I hate ships."

The relief that floods her face is painful. Because she's relieved that he won't damn Arendelle because of her, not because he's chosen to stay. For a second, he's tempted to go back on his word, but he knows he won't. He just doesn't have it in him. Didn't he prove that when he nearly got up to let her have some time to gather her thoughts?

Of course, she didn't know that. What would she have done if she'd realised that's what he was doing?

"Thank you," she says. "David. I … I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change what I did but I am. If there's anything I can do…"

"Just…" He rubs his eyes again. "Just don't do that to me again. Just … just remember that you're not the only one being forced into something."

She nods. "I promise."

* * *

><p>In the days afterwards, Anna sees David and Elsa, and they're awkward and stiff around each other except when they're in front of a crowd. When she speaks to Elsa, all Elsa says is, "I told him."<p>

They're still getting married but now their relationship has been ruined. Although Elsa doesn't say anything, she knows, from that silence and David's glances, that it's all because of her. Again.

* * *

><p>She starts to plan the wedding and feels like crying, which is only slightly better than not feeling at all.<p>

On one occasion, she does cry. Olaf finds her and hugs her.

"Don't cry," he says. "It looks beautiful."

She tries and fails to explain why this only makes her cry more.

* * *

><p><em>Father<em>

_We have announced the betrothal. Elsa is beginning to plan the wedding._

_I am looking forw-_

_I'm sure Elsa and I will be hap-_

_I like Elsa very much and she's-_

_Llew and the others are very happy here but look forward to their return._

_Your loyal son_

_David_

* * *

><p>Anna sits with Elsa one afternoon to discuss arrangements for the wedding. They haven't spoken much since their second trip to the city and Anna can feel the strain oozing from Elsa's every movement. At one point, Elsa turns away to grab something and Anna glances at her notes.<p>

"Indira?" she says, reading the name of Elsa's proposed dress designer. "Isn't that-"

Elsa snatches the paper away. "Ignore it. I'm being stupid."

But she doesn't look angry. She looks as though she might cry.

"Elsa," she says. "Elsa, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

Elsa shakes her head. "You gave me the idea but you didn't make me do it. You can't always take responsibility for my mistakes."

She glances at the desk. For the first time, Anna notices a small sculpture. It's a woman with extremely sharp teeth. Her dress is torn by her chest and one ankle is at an angle – in the process of breaking, or perhaps just being scuffed against the ground.

"I convinced you to do it," she says because this is the third time she's seen one of Elsa's sculptures and she thinks she might know what Elsa's trying to say. "Elsa, you can't blame yourself entirely. It's at least partly my fault."

"Anna…"

"It is. It always is. C'mon, none of this would have happened if I'd kept my mouth shut at your birthday. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't convince you to go out." She looks away. "I screwed up. You can say it."

"You didn't force me to do anything."

"Would you have done it if I hadn't encouraged you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You can't blame yourself for everything," Anna says. "You know, you can let others take the blame too." She pauses. "You can't always act like I'm faultless."

Elsa is quiet as she looks at the vicious, twisted woman. "Anna," she says, "When did you … were you always…"

"What?"

"No."

Elsa doesn't ask questions because she knows Anna can't face up to them. But Anna owes Elsa, so she says, "C'mon, what did you want to ask?"

She shakes her head. "I have to go." She pauses. "It's not your fault, Anna. Don't ever let yourself think that it is."

* * *

><p>They are seen together in public. They sit next to each other at dinners. He makes himself known among the Arendelle nobility. And with every conversation, every word, every movement, every week and hour and second, David feels as though this is the Elsa that Anna grew up with, not the Elsa he's gotten to know.<p>

One evening, Llew sees him reading some reports, as he tries to get up to speed with Arendelle's politics. When David refuses to be distracted, Llew scowls.

"What's with you these days?"

"I'm busy is all, Llew. I'm supposed to be a king in a couple of months, see. Remember the part of my life where I got lessons in it? No? That's because it _didn't happen_."

"You're not going to be King, Dai. You're going to be the royal consort."

David smiles grimly. "If you think Elsa's not going to put me to work, Llew, you don't know her."

"Speaking of her Majesty, what's with you two? I used to think you got on."

He's about to utter some kind of protest but this is Llew. Llew knows him better than almost anyone.

"We had an argument," he says quietly. Llew moves closer. "I can't say what it was about, mind, but it was … I could have broken it off."

Llew raises an eyebrow. "_You_ could have? So _she_ did something? What did she do?"

"I can't say. I didn't call it off, did I? So I can't tell anyone."

"Why _didn't_ you call it off?"

"What?"

"Dai, I'm not stupid. You don't want to marry each other."

"Because it was…"

"What? Bad for Arendelle? Maybe she should have thought about that then. If she's willing to risk Arendelle, they can't be in that much trouble."

Which he knows but he can't say that.

"Llew, it's more … she's…"

"If it's bad enough that you could have cancelled then why _would_ you want to marry her? Dai, you _had_ a chance."

He sighs. "I couldn't do it to her."

"Like always. Dai, you're allowed to be happy too, you know." He smirks. "Then again, seeing how you look at her, maybe-"

"That's not why!" As Llew laughs, David groans. "Am I _that _obvious?"

"Nah, course not, Dai. I mean, I noticed because I'm your best mate, see. But the others think you're miserable because neither of you likes each other. They don't believe that story you two are telling, see." He shrugs. "They don't know you well enough. Your brothers might notice. Actually, Aled wouldn't- begging your pardon."

"Don't bother. Aled wouldn't notice a flying sheep," David says and Llew chuckles.

"I guess that's true. Anyway, why didn't you-"

"Hang on," David says. "What did you say?"

"What did I say when?"

"About Tegwen and the others."

"OK, I was wrong. You've gone crazy."

"Llew."

Llew shrugs. "I said they don't know you well enough to notice the way you look at Elsa." David stands up. "Oh, so you are coming with … Dai, where you going? Dai? Dai?"

* * *

><p>When she hears a knock on her door, she immediately jumps up from her seat to open it, expecting Anna.<p>

"David?"

It's not that she's surprised to see _him_. It's more that no one ever knocks on her door. Anna's the only person who's been in her room for years. It's hers.

He's trying to smile. "Hi, Elsa. Um. Can I … can I come in?" Her expression must show something because he says, "Never mind. This was … I should go."

For a second, three impulses war within her. She wants to hide from him because every time she looks at him, she remembers the hurt in his expression. She wants to say they should go elsewhere. This is her room. This is the one place – the _only_ place – in the whole of Arendelle where she isn't a queen or a guardian or … anything. The one place where she can be Elsa. She knows that Anna thinks the room is sad – much of the furniture is broken or rotting, with almost no decoration, and without the torches, it's incredibly dark. But there's something comforting about that.

But. This is David. This is the man who she has promised to promise the rest of her life to. This is the man who agreed not to damn Arendelle because of her.

"No, no," she says. "Come in."

She stands to one side, holding the door open, biting her lip. She lets the door swing shut behind him and folds her arms across herself as he looks around. Her papers are piled on her desk and there's a book near her bed. The painting on the wall has been the victim of further frost.

He doesn't say anything but makes his way to the broken armchair.

"No!" she says. "That's uh … try the other one."

He jumps, spins, and goes to the other armchair. She continues to stand there, feeling more and more self-conscious.

He sits down gingerly. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

She sits at her desk. "I'm sorry."

"What for? I'm the one who interrupted you." He tries to smile as he shuffles his feet. "I just thought … if we keep going like we are, we're both going to be as miserable as you predicted."

"I know," Elsa says softly. "But with everything between us..."

He shakes his head. "I just think … you hurt me. And I've made you feel like you owe me. You know I _like_ you. I know you … don't." He smiles. "We're all clear, I think."

She shakes her head because he makes it sound so simple when they both know it isn't. "I'm sorry, David. It's … I _do_ owe you. And I know it shouldn't feel like that but…"

"It does."

"It does."

He nods. "Fine. At least tell me it worked?"

She frowns. "What did?"

"Kissing those people." She stares at him and he laughs, although it sounds slightly forced. "You went to all that effort, see. At least tell me it worked."

For a moment, she isn't sure that he isn't trying to make some kind of point. But although his expression is slightly pained, she knows him. He genuinely wants to make things better. And the only way he knows how to do that is by making other people happy.

That's a strange idea. That feeling, that she _knows_ why he's asking.

"It … I don't know. I preferred kissing Indira, if that counts for anything? But I felt closer to her than Torsten. And it didn't feel…"

"Still no feeling?"

She coughs. "I was going to say that it didn't feel as nice as kissing you did."

"Oh!" She sneaks a glance at him and notes that the tip of his ears have turned pink. "But I thought you said-"

"I _like_ kissing you," she says softly. "But it's not … I don't think it's what I'm meant to feel. I think I like the kissing but … I don't know. It's hard to describe."

"Well, that's a good start," David says, nodding so enthusiastically that she can't help laughing at him. His expression turns slightly wicked as he smiles. "So, you liked kissing the woman more than the man? I could grow to like this- hey!" He picks up the pen she threw at him. "That's assault."

"It's not," Elsa says. "It's battery. Assault is putting someone in immediate fear of violence."

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had to learn everything in your law, see."

She laughs again. As he smiles, she starts to say, "David, look. About ev-"

But he shakes his head. "Let's not. Not now." He smiles. "I think you'll run out of pens soon, see."

Part of her wants to say that they _should_ discuss it – should discuss whether he really is happy to carry on, should discuss her and him, should sit down and discuss their impending marriage – but it's so easy to be distracted that she lets herself laugh and soon they're joking as though nothing has happened.

* * *

><p>On the anniversary of their parents' death, Anna and Elsa sit together.<p>

"Do you think," Anna says, "that they're happy, wherever they are?"

"I think they're happier now. Now that we're … us. They wanted the best for us after all."

"You know something, Elsa?" Elsa shakes her head. "I … I wish they hadn't died." She looks down. "I still hate them. But…"

Elsa smiles. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Although neither of them suggests it, they start to spend some time together every day. Their conversations range from the serious to the joking. He learns that her social justice policies are less liberal than his but she manages crime and order with more efficiency than his father. He learns that she is more at ease when doors are closed. He learns that she was closer to her father than her mother but that her mother was the one she could talk to about personal things.<p>

Sometimes, they argue. Not big arguments – not like when she told him that she'd kissed a woman called Indira and a man called Torsten. Small disagreements, about certain opinions, about people in the court, about the best way to do certain things. He loves the way her expression becomes so focused when she argues with him and he's quite sure he's losing all of the arguments because of that.

Their appearances in public are nothing like their conversations in private but people believe the story they gave. In front of crowds David will gently hold her, or kiss her cheek, or lips or hands. Their fingers lace together when they walk. He never comments on the coldness of her skin or the tension in her muscles, even though he feels it hours later. It's fine, he tells himself. There's no point making her more anxious. It might just sort itself out.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know which of them starts it but they begin to end their private talks with kisses.<p>

He loves being that close to her. It's intoxicating and one of the best parts of his day.

She always breaks it off first.

She says she likes it. The kissing. She likes how it makes her feel, although their kisses never go far. Maybe she wasn't the one who started it but she lets it happen and, as time goes on, she's less hesitant, less shy. But behind it all there's…

One day, his hands move too far and she steps away.

"I'm sorry," he says immediately, ignoring the pent-up frustration in his body.

"No, I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't-"

"I think I should go," he says. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa."

He leaves before Elsa can call him back.

* * *

><p>"David?"<p>

He looks at her, jumps, and marches off. His face is bright red.

Anna watches him. She's torn between going after him and finding Elsa. But she hasn't exactly helped smooth anything in relation to their relationship before. If she goes to Elsa, she'll encourage her to do something to break off the wedding and maybe that isn't what they need. Maybe Elsa has angered David. Maybe David has hurt Elsa. Maybe she should chase David and find out what's wrong. Maybe David won't tell her. Maybe she'll snap at David.

Maybe this is something between David and Elsa.

Every time she's tried to interfere so far, it's gone wrong or hasn't worked.

Maybe that's a sign.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it. I … he just left."<p>

Although she does understand it because he felt something and she … didn't feel enough. Isn't that always the problem these days?

"You could run after him."

She smiles at Olaf. She was mainly complaining to herself but somehow, Olaf knew she was upset and came in. Olaf always knows. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Why not? Just run after him and ask if he wants to talk."

"If he wanted to talk, he'd have stayed here." She traces patterns on the fabric of her dress. "It's me. I need to … work it out. I _like_ kissing. Sometimes. This is the next step. This is logical. It's fine. Next time we kiss, I'll … let him carry on. Because if I like kissing that means... that's the answer."

Olaf ponders this. "Isn't kissing meant to be not so well thought out?"

It's come to something when even a snowman knows more about it than she does.

* * *

><p>"And you're moping again, Dai." David shrugs. "What happened now?"<p>

"Nothing. Just…" He sighs. "I think maybe I want more from this marriage than Elsa does."

"Such as _super_ marriage? The step above marriage? Divorce?" He sees David's look. "It's the step after marriage, see."

"I mean … I don't know. We were kissing, see, and I think I went too far." He can feel himself burning red. "She flinched away. And I realised … I think maybe she's only letting me kiss her because I could have cancelled the wedding."

Llew frowns. "That's a tough one. Has she said that?"

"We haven't talked about it."

"Well … did you ever think maybe you _should_?"

"I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her."

"It's not really pressuring her if you sit her down and say, _can we have a quick talk_, now is it?"

"It is if it sounds like I want her to do things she doesn't want to do."

"Well, if you start with, _I want to do naughty things to you and I'll cry if you don't say yes_ then yes. _Was_ that how you were going to start then?"

"Of course not. But she might take it like that."

"She coul … oh, wait. Hold on now. Is Elsa the Queen of Arendelle? The infamous ice witch who iced a kingdom? Wait, she is? Oh, right, she can probably handle a conversation about her marriage then."

"But-"

"She _might_ get offended, Dai. _Or_ she might be happy to talk about it. Maybe she was startled but she _really_ wants to kiss you but now that you won't touch her, she's upset. Ever think about that?"

"Llew-"

"Dai. I'm telling you this as your best mate. You're a nice bloke – a proper gentleman, even if you're nowhere near as handsome as me – but if you're going to live with her, you need to start talking to her about things that are worrying _you_. I'm not saying don't think about what she wants, mind, but you can't always make yourself miserable for her and you can't assume you know what she wants. There are two of you in this wedding, Dai. If you're not going to cancel it, then start acting like it."


	4. The Preparation and What it Taught

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_**

**Review reply to **_WednesdaysFire_: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Re: liking David - you can dislike him if you want. Is he a guy who gives in too easily and worries about pleasing other people too much? Yes. Does everyone like that? No. It must be said that the overall story relies a bit on this being who he is. Or, more accurately, if it were someone else, the story would take a very different approach. Also, I find it intriguing that David appears to think Elsa is "out of his league" as, of the two, I actually think of David as being more well-adjusted while Elsa is, from an outsider's perspective, fairly weird. But there we go. (As I realise this is in writing so tricky to tell tone, I'm saying that out of genuine curiosity.)

**A/n:** I should have gone to bed but I haven't. This is the fourth chapter and, I suspect, one which may well divide opinion. Ominous, I know. All I will say about what happens in this chapter is: _Ask Me Anything_ and this story were written with this in mind and I checked pretty much everything on it before I wrote it. With that disclaimer in mind, I hope you enjoy!

4) The Preparation and What it Taught

They're a week and a half away from the wedding. Anna can't remember the last time she was this busy. She's drafted Kristoff in to help with various decorations – much to his chagrin – and when she dreams, she dreams of decorations and lists and very stressed event planners.

When she daydreams, she daydreams that none of this is happening, because every decoration, every polite letter, every discussion about musicians or chuckle at Kristoff's expression is a reminder that she failed and that Elsa is likely going to live the rest of her life in misery. For Anna. Always for Anna.

They haven't spoken much since Anna nearly doomed Arendelle. She hasn't told Kristoff about it in detail – just that she did something stupid. He's worried about her, she knows. Elsa is too and that makes their evening dinners awkward.

She didn't go to Elsa when she saw David march away. Sometimes, at the dinners, she nearly asks. But Elsa will answer and Anna will be interfering and she _knows_ that nothing good ever comes of her interfering. Yet Elsa doesn't look much happier and what if…

That night, she walks Elsa back to her room – a tradition that started months ago and a tradition that's going to end soon. In a week and a half. They haven't discussed it but she knows that's what will happen.

"What's wrong?" Elsa says softly.

"Nothing."

"Anna." When Anna still says nothing, Elsa says, "It's about the wedding, right?"

It's out before Anna can stop it. "It's not fair. I only just got to know you and I'm going to lose you."

Mostly out, anyway.

Elsa stops, turns to Anna and hugs her tightly. She feels herself relax into Elsa's hold.

"You won't lose me, silly. I'll still be here. It's going to be fine." Elsa leans back and Anna can see a small smile on her face. "You're the one I'm worried about losing."

Anna wants to be reassured. Maybe, once, she would have been. Before.

"It's just … you'll be … gone."

She doesn't say miserable but that's what she means. The Elsa who's here, who laughs, who plays with small children, who drinks stimulant so that she can work until stupid o'clock in the morning, will be gone. The Elsa of closed doors and icy stares will return. And it will be all her fault.

_I'm not saying give up but there's only so much you can do._

_Not when it comes to Elsa. Never again._

When did that change?

"Anna, what-"

"I can't let it. I can't let you go like that. The nightmares are already-" She cuts herself off before she can say anything else. "I just don't want you to go."

"Nightmares?" Elsa says slowly. "Anna, what do you have nightmares about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just, you know, monsters, dragons, normal stuff. I was thinking of another conversation. Sorry, my mind slipped."

"Anna-"

"I promise. Come on, you know me, you think I dream about serious things?"

Elsa takes a step back but keeps her hands – her cold, cold hands – on Anna's shoulders.

"Anna, you need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

Elsa looks around and drags Anna into a nearby cupboard. Which is certainly new. They've never argued in a cupboard before.

"Anna," Elsa says quietly, "you're wonderful."

"What?"

"You're funny, you're smart, you're kind, you're great with people. You need to stop thinking everything you do will fail and that every bad thing that happens is your fault."

"Wait, what? Have you looked in the mirror, sis? I go around telling everyone how freaking awesome I am. And you…" She trails off. She can't say that.

But then Elsa says, "Did I ever tell you what Hans said to me on the fjord?"

She hasn't. Anna has never asked because whatever it was, it made Elsa give up. Hans barely knew Elsa and he still knew what to target. How to break her.

"He told me I'd killed you."

Anna staggers backwards and a broom hits her shoulder painfully. "Elsa-"

"He wasn't wrong, was he?"

"Wait, what? Elsa, I'm _here_. Alive. Breathing, being, you know, me."

"Because _you _saved yourself. _You_ loved me. It had _nothing_ to do with me. If you'd been just a few seconds too slow, or if Olaf hadn't been there with you … you'd be dead." She looks away. "I have plenty of reason to doubt myself. But you … no." She returns her gaze to Anna, her eyes as intense as they were the day she told Anna that she could ask her anything, or the day she told Anna that she refused to let her break up with Kristoff to marry a prince. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say you're useless, or stupid, or … or anything. And if _anyone_ says that to you, tell me. Because it's not true. You were the only person who came to get me from that mountain. I would _never_ have gotten this far without you and…"

Elsa turns away, hands wiping at her cheeks.

Anna hugs her. "Elsa, don't … don't. You didn't kill me. It's fine. Hans lied." She tightens her grip slightly. "You made a mistake. People … people make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stressed. But it's how you deal with it afterwards. And you…"

"If I hadn't run away, or snapped at you in the party, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You'd stop thinking the worst of yourself. You'd stop thinking I could do no wrong."

Elsa made a mistake and she continues to punish herself for it. Maybe Anna has more of Elsa in her than she thought.

"Hans said there was no one out there who loved me."

"Anna, what-"

"In the castle. Instead of kissing me, he told me there was no one out there who loved me. Then he told me how I'd helped bring you down. Because I was dumb."

Elsa's eyes are wide. "That isn't true. You … I stopped you from leaving the castle. Mother and Father stopped you from leaving the castle. You weren't dumb. And Anna, _I_ loved you. Why do you think I … fell?"

When Anna heard the sword being drawn, the snow had stopped and Elsa knelt on the ground.

She can feel tears spring to her eyes but she won't cry. She never cries. "I know, Elsa. Hans was _wrong_. That's my, that's my point. I ... OK, sometimes … sometimes I have nightmares about the … when I froze. You can't imagine it, Elsa. It's … nothing. Just the colour of black. It's the absence of everything. _But_," she says fiercely, "I have nightmares about being on the fjord again and not reaching you in time." She looks away. "Those are worse. But, Elsa, you didn't kill me. I'm alive _because_ of you. Because you were worth saving. Because I could see you and hear you _because_ you loved me and … and you trust me to do things. You tell me what to do and then I learn. You listen to me when I'm upset and you're always there for me because you're an amazing sister and we all know if _I _was the one in charge, Arendelle would fall because you're _good_ at this and … and my point is, Hans lied, OK? I didn't die because you were _there_ and I'm learning and I'm happy because of _you_."

She bites her lip and breathes deeply until the tears stop threatening to fall. Then she looks up at Elsa.

"Just … I … I wish..."

"Let's say we're both at fault then."

She squeezes her eyes shut as a tear falls. When she opens them, Elsa kindly doesn't comment. "It's not fair. You've been through so much for me. I just want you to be happy."

Elsa's eyes are red as she gently reaches for one of Anna's clenched fists and holds it. "How can I not be, when I have a sister like you?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think I blame myself too much, Kristoff?"<p>

Kristoff stops and thinks about this. "Sometimes you don't. Sometimes you do. When it comes to Elsa, you do." He pauses. "And Hans. OK, maybe, yeah, you do."

"But it usually is my fault."

Kristoff smiles. "Sometimes. But not always. Besides, loads of people make mistakes – but no one works harder than you to fix them. Except Elsa." He squeezes her. "People like you make me think that not all people are worse than reindeer."

* * *

><p>"Olaf, are you ever unhappy that I … made you?"<p>

Olaf looks genuinely taken aback. "Of course not. Life is wonderful!" He stops. "Except when you're sad."

She puts a hand on his head in gratitude. "I wish I could be like you. So … happy with everything."

"Oh, that's easy."

"Is it now?"

He nods. "I like everything good. _You_ made me so I must be good." He looks at her. "You're good too. That's why everyone likes you."

"Most people don't."

Olaf shakes his head. "_Everyone_ likes you, Elsa. Except maybe you." He pauses. "And Hans. He probably doesn't like you either."

* * *

><p>His parents and brothers arrive when there's a week left. He and Elsa greet them. When Aled snorts at David's expression, David resolves to ask Olaf to hide in his bed. Olaf would probably do it too.<p>

His father goes to speak with Elsa. David insists on being there. Not because he's worried about Elsa but because she's nervous enough that she'll probably end up scaring his father and he'll have to reassure him that Elsa doesn't want to kill anyone. Elsa's demeanour is cold and icy but he can see that she's trying to be open and accommodating. There's only so far he can step in.

Sometimes, when Elsa is upset, Anna holds her hand.

They haven't really spoken since the kiss that went wrong (he should, he knows he should, but all of the _what ifs_ stop him and he can live the rest of his life without looking Elsa in the eye, right?) but he reaches out and gently takes her hand in his. She glances at him but he only squeezes in response, keeping his gaze on his father. At first, he isn't sure it helps. But she slowly relaxes and soon she's … not laughing and joking, but certainly pleasant.

Later, his father says, "She's exactly as I imagined her."

"Is that a good thing?"

He smiles sadly at his son. "Of all the people I could have asked you to marry … I'm glad it was her."

* * *

><p>"David, what are-"<p>

David runs past, chased by one of his brothers. Kristoff looks at her.

"Did you know David could run that fast?"

"Why is his brother chasing him?"

"It's weird, isn't it?" Olaf says, walking up to them. "David said I should hide in his brother's bed 'cause his brother wanted to hug me. He hid behind the curtains and when his brother saw me, I tried to give him a hug but he screamed and David started laughing." Olaf shrugs. "At least they're happy."

* * *

><p>They still haven't spoken about that kiss.<p>

Part of her is annoyed that their conversation is now awkward. She should just tell him that it's fine and he can do what he wants. That's what she decided. That's all there is to it.

Olaf said she should chase after David but it's not as easy as that. She doesn't think this is something she can discuss with him – it's something _he_ needs to discuss with her. The truth is that she doesn't know _why_ their conversations are awkward or why they've stopped kissing. Their kissing doesn't have an impact on anything else. It's not as though a discussion about whether lower taxation means more money flowing in the economy makes someone think of kissing. Why can't David just separate the two? The distracting feeling – that strange heat – that sinks through her body when they've been kissing for a while is only there sometimes. Only when she's lost in it.

But the more she thinks about it, the less convinced she is that her reaction is the normal one. And, she thinks glumly, that's probably why she doesn't want to start the conversation.

So as the days tick closer, she starts to look at people with an intenseness almost bordering desperation. She tries to imagine things. She looks in her mirror at night and sees that same uncertainty from so many months ago. She's had months to work this out.

One day, she hears David telling someone that her room should remain untouched. He said early on that their room could be somewhere else but it's only hearing that she'll be able to access her own room that she realises…

No one's coming to save her.

This is happening.

That night, she kisses David goodnight. He's startled and breaks it off quickly. They need to talk about this but he won't. And maybe she's putting it off because she doesn't know enough. She doesn't know enough and she … she…

She has to know.

* * *

><p>The fourth time Anna sees one of Elsa's sculptures, they're eating dinner together, two days before the wedding, when Elsa says, "Anna, what does attraction feel like?"<p>

The question is so blunt that Anna nearly chokes on her food. She glances around and realises that there is no one else in the room. Somehow, she's not surprised when Elsa says she sent the guards outside the door away.

"It's… I don't know. It's a feeling, you know? Like, I look at Kristoff and I think, I don't know, I want to touch him. I want to feel him. I notice all sorts of things about how he looks, like how his hair flops in a certain way, or the colour of his eyes, or, or, anything. I become more aware of how _I _look. I…" She can feel herself blush but this is important to Elsa. Just the fact Elsa asked tells her that. "I feel hot, maybe. Like, hot rushes, not like I _look_ hot 'cause that'd be awkward. When we touch, I just want to keep doing it. And if we're not touching, I kinda notice things, like how close he is to me, or … I kind of imagine doing things with him anyway. I mean _things_ not things and you know what I mean. I hope."

Elsa nods. "Thanks." She glances down. "Um. Good food."

She looks thoughtful but she doesn't elaborate on her question. Why has Elsa asked now? Why not before? Wouldn't she have discussed it with David? This is something that she's been worrying about for months. Surely, she knows by now. So why ask?

When Elsa agreed to the Burakoemin king's proposal, months ago, she wanted Anna to be the one to tell her to do it. Elsa relies on Anna to voice the things she's afraid to. That's why Elsa said she would answer any of Anna's questions. Some of Anna's questions are questions Elsa is scared of answering.

Some of those questions are questions that needed to be asked.

She takes a breath.

"Are you attracted to David?"

Elsa freezes and Anna knows she's close. It's not _the _question but it will help.

"I … I like kissing him," Elsa says. Quietly, reluctantly, but she says it. "But I don't … crave it. It's just nice if it happens." She looks down. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"It's hard to describe, Elsa. I mean, sometimes, I see other guys and I think about kissing them or … you know. And I don't, 'cause I have Kristoff, but I still think about it. It's maybe a bit less concentrated. Strong." She hesitates and then says, "It doesn't have to be David. You can feel it with more than one person. It happens if you speak to people, or are near them or just looking at them. Even people you don't know."

Elsa is quiet for a very long time. Her hands grip the edge of the table.

Then.

"No. It doesn't." Her knuckles are white. "All of that just doesn't … happen. Not to me." She lets go of the table. "I'm sorry, Anna. I have to go."

Just like previous times, Anna sees a tiny sculpture form on the table as Elsa stands. This time, it's a little girl, walking somewhere. It would look normal, Anna thinks, if it weren't for the small heart sitting in a pool of icy blood at the girl's feet.

* * *

><p>He's pacing his empty room. Most of his belongings are in the new room. His and Elsa's new room. He shudders. Two more nights. One and a half days. Then he'll be King of Arendelle and he'll never live in Burakoem again. He won't wrestle Aled or talk to Geraint as often. Llew won't be there to bring him down to earth – most of the Burakoemin retinue is returning with his family. He'll be alone.<p>

Alone, except for his wife, sister-in-law, his sister-in-law's boyfriend and Olaf.

But Burakoem is safe. Arendelle is safe. Since their engagement, countries have backed down from Burakoem, and Arendelle's economy has begun to stabilise. That's what they wanted. It's a pity no one's going to sing a heroic song about _him_.

Someone knocks on the door. It's probably Aled, come to start the "bachelor's party" early. Maybe it's midnight already.

"Come in," he shouts.

The door opens slowly, which alerts him to it not being Aled. He turns away from the window to see Elsa. She's slightly stooped and even from here, David can tell that she's spooked. He strides over to her and puts his arms around her, ignoring the open door. Elsa stiffens and he lets go.

Of course she would. They haven't spoken properly for weeks.

"What is it?" he says anyway. "What's wrong?"

She seems to realise where she is because she takes a step back and glances at the door. David closes it, not taking his eyes off Elsa.

"What's wrong?" he says again. He tries to smile. "Aren't we supposed to freak out tomorrow?"

"I can't do it to you."

"Do what?"

She bites her lip, the firelight flickering on her hair, and it makes him want to stand there too.

"I … I don't…" Ice forms around her hands and, suddenly, she turns, flinging it at the fire. As darkness settles over them, she looks at him. "Sorry."

"Why?" he says, in as light a voice as he can manage, because that usually calms her down, and because if he talks like that, maybe she won't hear how fast his heart is beating. "It's the fire you killed."

That was probably not the right thing to say. She looks even more freaked out.

"OK," he says, hoping that when she said she can't do _it_ to him, she wasn't referring to some kind of assassination attempt. "Ignore that. What, um, what are we freaking out about? I'll join in if I can. There's an armchair that's been giving me the evil eye, see."

_That_ works. She doesn't smile but he can see some of the tension leave her body.

Some. A tiny amount. She looks at her hands and, suddenly, the assassination theory has gained a lot of weight.

"I'm sorry," she says, which doesn't help. She apologises for _everything_. "I…" She breathes in. "I tried. I did. I really did. But Anna says it's about heat and wanting to be close to someone, and people say it's something that's always there and … I don't. I don't feel that about anyone. I tried looking at people, I tried imagining things, I tried telling myself I felt things, I even kissed Indira and Torsten but … I don't." She looks at him. "I just don't feel attraction. I … never have."

Her fists clench and unclench. Blood wells at her lip because she's biting so hard.

"Huh," he says because he doesn't know how he's supposed to respond. She closes her eyes and he knows he has to say _something_, so he says, "You're, ah, you're sure then? Not, um, not even a little bit? You don't … um, you don't think _anything_ about me?"

From the guilt on her face, that wasn't the right thing to say. He's getting good at saying all of the wrong things.

"It's … I look at you and I feel … happy, I guess. But it's like how I feel when I look at, say, Kristoff or Gerda. I don't feel anything more. I don't imagine anything more. It's … if I didn't know you, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't notice…" She wipes at the blood on her mouth. "I'm so sorry, David. I shouldn't say that."

At least he's not the only one saying everything wrong tonight.

"You said you liked kissing me," he says and wishes he hadn't because the last thing they need is to make this _worse_. "That … doesn't that mean … anything?"

Elsa looks at her hands. "I like kissing you," she says softly. "When it happens. There's a feeling it gives me which is … nice. But…" She swallows. "I don't … it's not something I ever really _want_. I don't look at you or anyone and wish they would kiss me. It's like … a bit like chocolate when I'm not hungry. I'll enjoy it but I didn't really want it." She seems to realise what she's said because she hurriedly adds, "David, I didn't mean that I wasn't saying yes all those times you kissed me. I was. I promise, I was. And I _do_ like it. Just … not like you do."

He doesn't know whether to be offended or not at being compared to chocolate. He doesn't know whether to be offended or not at any of this.

He looks at the cold fireplace. There aren't even embers left. He's never seen Elsa lose control like that. That alone tells him just how upset she is.

It's not a surprise. She's never told him she's attracted to him. She's never told him she's attracted to anyone. And every time they've kissed, he's taken the lead. But it doesn't mean he didn't hope.

And now he has no hope left for anything like that.

"I'm sorry," Elsa says. "I just couldn't…"

"You don't need to say sorry," he says, fighting to keep his voice even. "You never once said you loved me, see. And what is a marriage like this if not…"

"Do you really think I can't love you if I'm not attracted to you?"

It's not an angry question. She genuinely doesn't know.

"I think you can love me," he says softly, "but not the same way I … could."

Elsa doesn't speak. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Wasn't it him who said she isn't broken if she doesn't want to kiss someone? Just different? But then, wouldn't different mean a different kind of love? To be honest, he's beginning to think there is no right thing to say.

"You … you can still sleep with me, if you want," she says. "It's not fair on you."

"I … what?"

Elsa looks down. "I've heard people talk about it," she says quietly. "It's … distracting for you. Physical. That's what … that's what happened last time, isn't it? You wanted to carry on and I … well." She swallows. "But if we're married, we should be equal. It's not fair for me to deny this for you. It's … well, it's what we're meant to do and it's your right so..." She swallows again. "Just tell me when you want to and I'll … you know, try."

It's tempting – so tempting – to accept Elsa's offer. She might not be enthusiastic about it but she isn't saying no. _She_ suggested it. Which means she thinks it's fine. If she liked the kissing, who's to say she wouldn't like this? And she's right: he's giving up a lot – more, in fact, than she is – for this wedding. Llew said he should be allowed to do what he wants sometimes so why not this?

"Elsa," he says, "are you seriously suggesting I treat you like a prostitute?"

"What?"

He smiles even though he doesn't feel happy. "How else was I supposed to take that? You're a _human_, see, not some toy of mine. We're only doing something if _both_ of us want to do it."

"But… it's not fair on you."

He nearly says something to appease her but then he remembers Llew's words. He can't keep pretending he's happy just to make her happy.

"I … want to do more than kiss you. It … it's stupid, I know, but knowing you don't want … it hurts. But we have to live together for the rest of our lives, see. I'd rather be mostly happy for most of my life than … well."

OK, so he can't quite get it out. He's _trying_. Something obviously strikes a chord with Elsa anyway because her eyes widen. She smiles slightly. "I understand. But … we could compromise, maybe?" Red tinges her face. "I … I mean, I liked the kissing once I got into it so maybe I'd like the … more." She pauses. "I don't know how that works though. I guess the problem is that if it hurts as much as people say the first time does, I might accidentally freeze you."

He waits for her to laugh. When she doesn't, he says, "I think you've misunderstood compromises, Elsa. You don't offer a solution and then casually add that you might turn me into a snowman."

"I wouldn't mean to."

"Well, I feel better." He smiles but she isn't smiling. Maybe it wasn't something to joke about. "OK, we can work on that maybe then. How about this? _You_ can tell me if you want to and… that isn't going to work either, is it?"

Elsa sighs. "This feels almost as difficult as negotiating the betrothal to begin with."

David hesitates. "It's not the end, you know."

"What isn't?"

He makes himself say the next words. "We both know why we're marrying. If … well, once Arendelle is stable and Burakoem is … not being attacked … who says we have to stay together?"

Her eyes are wide. "What?"

"We could live together for a few years, see, and then divorce."

"David, what are you-"

He makes himself smile. "You know. Divorce. It's what couples who don't l- … it's an option."

Elsa looks startled. "I … sure, David. I mean, I understand. But that wouldn't be for a few years, right?"

There's something weird about her voice. He thought she'd sound relieved. Instead, she almost sounds … hurt?

"Right," he says. "And it would depend on all sorts of things."

She smiles slightly. "Maybe let's just take it as it goes."

He can feel his heart lift as he says, "Good idea."

* * *

><p>On the night before the wedding, Elsa and Anna sit together in Anna's room. It's traditional to have some kind of party, of course, but she doesn't want that. Anna's obviously picked up on that because while she made Elsa eat with Olaf and Kristoff, she didn't push the point further.<p>

As the clock ticks closer to midnight, Anna says, "Elsa … do you … d'you wish Kristoff and I hadn't found you on the mountain?"

"And let you marry Hans and have everyone die in a blizzard?"

"OK, assume none of us were going to die. At least, not then, 'cause eventually we've all got to die, unless you know how to live forever. Although if you do, maybe you shouldn't tell anyone, because it'll just add to the witch thing."

Elsa shakes her head although she can't help smiling at that little train of thought. "I've told you before. I think … eventually, I'd have been unhappy up there. Lonely."

"I remember," Anna says. "You said it was a prison of your own making. But isn't _this_ like a prison?"

Elsa thinks for a moment. "Do you remember when Lars broke up with Angharad? You told me I should forbid his father from disowning him, and I said that of everyone in Arendelle, I'm the least able to break the law?"

"Until you went into the city in a stolen shirt and kissed a woman."

"_Apart_ from that. My _point_ is that everything about being the Queen is about being bound." She shrugs. "As far as prisons go … at least I'm not lonely. And at least I get to see my little sister live the life she always wanted. So no, Anna. You coming to that ice castle was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Well, it's not like you had a huge repertoire to pick from."

Elsa smiles. "I'll have you know you're competing with a very romantic marriage proposition in which my betrothed did not, at any point, actually _ask_ me to marry him. His father did."

Anna laughs but then sobers. "But seriously," she says. "You're … you're going to be OK?"

Elsa thinks of David, trying to smile and reassure her. The discomfort on his face and the sincerity in his words. How he wouldn't begin the discussion but he saw it through. How he listened to what she said and tried to work with her rather than shaming her. How he started their reconciliation even if he distracted them so quickly.

Different, not broken. Even if it means she doesn't love him like she's supposed to.

"I think so."

* * *

><p>Aled, Geraint and Llew are still in David's room. It's supposed to be a party but David just wants to sleep. Almost. He forgot how much he missed his brothers.<p>

"So, little brother," Geraint says, "nervous about the wedding?"

David nods. "I'm still trying to get to grips with all of … Arendelle."

"Nervous about the wedding _night_?"

Aled grins wickedly. David is flummoxed. If he nods, Geraint, Aled and Llew will laugh at him. If he says no…

"I don't think there's anything to be nervous about," he says slowly.

Llew laughs. "That confident?" David doesn't blush through sheer force of will. He opens his mouth to make a retort but then closes it. Aled, of course, picks up on this and starts mocking him. David makes some joke and the moment of hesitation passes.

Eventually, he ushers his brothers and friend out of his room. Llew and Aled stagger out but Geraint pretends to drop something. Once Llew and Aled are gone, Geraint steps back in and closes the door.

"You alright, Dai?" he says. Of the three brothers, Geraint is the most serious. He's always viewed his role as the eldest brother as coming with responsibility. A bit like the way Elsa views herself in relation to Anna. "You looked a bit nervous, earlier, see."

"Nothing to be nervous about. Nothing's going to happen, see." He realises what he's said. "No, Geraint, I didn't mean-"

"Dai, what are you on about? You'll be married. It's not a marriage if you two don't … you know."

"Um…"

"Dai, are you serious? That's a ground to dissolve the-"

"No!" He sighs because Geraint is right. He's surprised neither he nor Elsa thought of it when they spoke last night. "Geraint, if we dissolve the marriage now, she'll have to marry someone else. Probably the first prince she meets. And he'll…"

"She can defend herself though."

"She _won't_ though. You don't know her, see. She _could_ but if she had to do it for Arendelle, or Anna, she'd do it without hesitation."

Geraint nods. "Well … OK, maybe she doesn't want you but she could just close her eyes and pretend."

Which stings more than Elsa's admission that she's not attracted to him did. "Apart from that being a horrible thing to suggest she do," he says, somewhat stiffly, "that … also won't work."

"It won't ... wait, you mean she really _is_ an ice witch then?" Geraint sees his expression and raises his hands. "Sorry. It's just … aren't you _bothered_?"

David shrugs. "There's not much I can do about it, see." He hesitates but since they've come this far, he might as well carry on. "She … offered, actually. I don't want to do that to her. Not if she doesn't want it."

Geraint peers at him and then smiles. "You have it _bad_, brother. But, you know, maybe she wants to do things for you? Might be something to think about."

David shrugs again, trying not to think that this is disturbingly close to Llew's advice. Then he remembers Elsa's comment about accidentally freezing him. "Maybe," he says, "but trust me when I say she's going to have to start this one."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna stand outside the wedding hall with Kai. Elsa is wearing an ice-blue trailing dress. She turns nervously to Anna and Kai.<p>

"You look beautiful, your Majesty," says Kai.

* * *

><p>He stands at the altar, fiddling with the ends of his waistcoat. The door opens. As everyone stands, he turns to look.<p>

Kai walks her down the aisle. Anna follows, smiling as hard as she can.

And Elsa…

Elsa looks…

She reaches him at the altar. She smiles.

"Hi," she whispers.

* * *

><p>"If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."<p>

She nearly says something. She should. She can't let this happen.

But Elsa seems at peace with it. She's even smiling.

_Life isn't a story. It doesn't have happy endings or sad endings. Just events that follow, one after the other, where the only thing that determines how happy or sad they are is how you deal with them_.

It's not the end. Not yet.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa Agdardottir of Arendelle, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"<p>

"I do."

There's no going back now.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, Prince David Ap Guto of Burakoem, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"<p>

He looks at Elsa, still smiling, somehow content and all the more beautiful for it. A lump forms in his throat.

"I do."

* * *

><p>"May I have the rings, please?"<p>

She takes the ring. She can feel the ice at her fingertips but she stops it. "David," she says and she's surprised her voice doesn't crack, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you."

Her hands shake as she slides the ring onto his finger. His finger curls slightly, as though to squeeze her hand, and that makes her feel better. This whole thing would have been so much harder if this _wasn't_ David.

Then it's his turn. He takes the ring and faces Elsa. He looks nervous – as nervous as he was when they first met. "Elsa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you."

He gently holds her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. She hates jewellery – hates anything extra touching her skin – and she has to concentrate again to stop frost forming.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

David steps forwards, hands on Elsa's shoulder, and kisses her.

People cheer. Anna says nothing.

If she didn't know better, she'd think this was a love story too.

* * *

><p>At the wedding reception, Anna and his father give speeches. They speak to all sorts of people, congratulating them on their marriage. Only Llew and the royal families know that this wedding is for political reasons, and so David makes an effort to act as the deeply besotted husband. Although if he's as obvious as everyone says he is, maybe he doesn't have to pretend.<p>

The reception itself is pleasant. He meets plenty of people he's never met before. There's good food, good music, even some dancing.

Elsa and David meet the carpenter behind all of the carvings – a very nice young man called Torsten. David doesn't say anything because Torsten doesn't know that Elsa invited him to do the work because she feels bad about kissing him and never seeing him again. He doesn't seem to realise that he kissed the Queen.

He meets Indira, as well – she designed Elsa's dress but didn't make it. Elsa acts as though it's the first time she's met these people but after Elsa has thanked her for the dress design, Indira says, "Anything for a fellow runaway … Elle." Elsa blushes bright red and David has to pretend that he's seen someone they simply _have_ to meet to save her. Pieter, the head chef, is somewhat surprised that David and Elsa want to ask him about the main course of the wedding dinner in such great detail but by the time David has learnt how to make it, Elsa's skin colour has regained its normal, pale pallor.

* * *

><p>Once the wedding reception is over, they head to their new room, followed by a crowd of well-meaning but remarkably irritating people. Once inside the room, David locks the door.<p>

The room is big. It has a table, two wardrobes, chairs, paintings, and everything is in perfect condition. It's light and breezy and nothing like her room.

She doesn't look at David. Somehow, she hasn't thought about what they do _now_. There's only one bed. They have to sleep in the bed together. She hasn't slept in the same room as anyone since she was eight.

David walks in front of her. He looks relieved to be away from the reception. Then he sees where her gaze is directed.

"It's fine," he says quietly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly," she says, even as part of her screams for her to accept the offer. "You can't sleep on the floor for the rest of your life – you'll get back problems."

He laughs. "What?"

"It's true. It's not true that sleeping on a wooden floor is good for your back."

"You … you're thinking about my back problems? That's what you're getting from all of this?"

"It's … well, there's no point in you being uncomfortable. I mean, one of us could have half the bed and the other could have half…" She trails off as she realises that he offered because of what they are supposed to _do_ in the bed, not because she would find the whole thing uncomfortable. Then she remembers what she offered him and she feels herself turning red. "I'm sorry. I said I would-" He laughs even harder. "What?"

"Sorry," he says, "it's just that I was wondering if you were going to suggest putting up a wall of pillows between us or something, see." He looks at her and maybe he sees what she's now worrying about on her face because he sobers slightly. Then he regards the various pillows. "Actually," he says slowly, "that could be fun."

"What?"

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

He grins. "Do you want to build a pillow fort?"


	5. The Uniting and What Was Never Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_**

**A/n: **So, last chapter. As I said in the first chapter, there was someone I wanted to name but couldn't name then. No idea if you're reading but if you are, this story is also for you, NastElilBuggr, for reminding me that a story that isn't told is often a story worth telling. The other people I should thank is the website I used for a lot of my research - if anyone from the _Asexuality, Visibility and Education Network_ happens to be reading, thank you very much for making/contributing to such a helpful website. For anyone who is interested in learning about the relatively broad spectrums of asexuality and how it works (for lack of a better phrase), it's a good resource. Though any errors in the fics are mine, not theirs.

Anyhow, I have work tomorrow so I'm going to leave it there. Hope you enjoy and thanks for following along!

5) The Uniting and What Was Never Said

Aled sees him the next day.

"You're up early."

He shrugs. "Hungry. Elsa's still sleeping so I thought I'd come and grab something to eat."

He means for himself but Elsa might appreciate some food. She's sleeping quite deeply, which is probably good, because she shifted around a lot. Or, at least, every time he woke up, she was shifting around.

Not that he slept much either. It was difficult, trying to sleep with her so close to him.

"So," Aled says, "how was the big night?"

"Good," he says.

"You two _enjoyed_ yourselves then?"

"Yes. It was … hard at first but we worked out how it all fits together."

"You … didn't know?"

"It's a lot harder in practice than in theory. You need good teamwork, see."

Aled frowns. "Right then."

It's only when David returns to the room that he realises that Aled probably wasn't asking about the mechanics of making a good pillow fort from four pillows and four cushions.

* * *

><p>She finds Anna in the corridors as she heads to her first meeting. Anna disengages herself from conversation to run over to her.<p>

"So? How was it?"

Elsa didn't sleep well last night. David breathes heavily. She couldn't move around as much as she wanted. The bed was too soft. Everything smelt different.

"The wedding or…"

"No, the, uh, the night. I mean … you did … didn't you?"

Elsa hasn't told Anna about her realisation. She suspects Anna knows though.

"We built a pillow fort actually. And then fell asleep."

Anna stares at her. "Wait, what?"

"We built a pillow fort."

"You built a … how old are you two? Ten?"

But she can see in Anna's eyes both that Anna iss relieved and that she can already see the funny side.

"You're scornful now," Elsa says, "but I _bet_ you ask Kristoff to build a pillow fort."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to tell you if we-"

"Whilst taking one of your overnight trips to inspect ice fields, the reports of which I assume are being fed directly to those who need to see them."

Anna laughs. "Then you'll never know if I ask, will you?"

* * *

><p>The first full day of being married is surreal. In some ways, it's like normal. He helps with some reports, he speaks to his family, he talks to the Burakoemin nobles. But in other ways, it's different. He's expected to spend more time with Elsa. He's suddenly expected to know everything about Arendelle. People ask him about the wedding even though it was <em>yesterday<em> and everyone talking to him was _there_. He actually escapes to the kitchens at one point and Olaf finds him learning to bake.

When Elsa eventually locates him, for a meeting with one of the foreign ambassadors, she only says, "Pieter, if either of them bothers you, you have my permission to ban them from dessert."

To which David unthinkingly responds, "Pieter, I'd like it noted that my wife is not allowed any dessert tonight if it was made by Olaf and me."

Pieter laughs, which makes Elsa and Olaf laugh, and the fact that he just called Elsa his wife (by accident) slips by.

He eats dinner with Elsa and Anna. It's expected by the staff. Anna suggested that Kristoff be invited but that would turn normal dinners into a bigger affair. So he sits there and feels, for the entire time, that he is intruding on something. This is for Elsa and Anna to reconnect. And while he doesn't think that Anna dislikes him, he gets the impression she resents him for taking this time away from her.

In the evening, he retires to the room first. He knows Elsa plans to use her old room as a study but he doesn't know if she will sleep in there. He doubts it. Guards and servants will notice, even if they are also banned from coming into this room. (Anna told him he'd have to improve his cleaning skills. He thinks that tomorrow, he might hide with the cleaning staff instead.)

He's drifting off to sleep when Elsa slips in. The sound alerts him and he sits up before he knows what he's doing. Her hands fly to her mouth and there follows a round of apologies off her and a round of, _it's fine, it's fine_, off him. He nearly asks what she's been doing but he already knows that Elsa frequently works until the early hours of the morning.

It's awkward then as she needs to change. Yesterday, they changed with their backs to each other, feeling as though they were teenagers again. The sight of Elsa in her nightclothes was more distracting than he cares to admit.

She, of course, barely looked at him. Once they were changed, she only seemed to think the entire thing was generally awkward. He thinks she was more distressed at having to sleep in the same room as someone. He still finds this weird.

He hides under the covers until she says he can look. He considers keeping his head under the covers but that's not really an option.

That night, he learns that Elsa likes to hog the duvet.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa have a quick break during the afternoon of Elsa and David's second day of marriage. Following the previous night, Anna knows that they're not going to have their dinners after tonight.<p>

Elsa doesn't seem lost. She and David appear comfortable around each other, but they've been acting that way for months. When they sit down, Anna notices that Elsa constantly fiddles with her wedding ring.

A lump forms in her throat. Less than a year ago, she'd wished for a ring like that.

"So," she says, "How is it?"

"He says I hog the duvet."

Anna snorts. "You still do that?"

"What?"

"Remember when we were little and used to sleep in the same bed. You _always_ took the duvet."

"I did not. And why is it that you tell everyone you hate studying and then you remember _everything_ that's ever happened to you?"

"You did. I remember it 'cause I always got cold." She pauses. "Actually, maybe that was you. Didn't you say the trolls erased my memories? Did you ever freeze my feet when we were kids?"

She still doesn't know what happened when she was five but Elsa told her once that before it happened, she'd known about Elsa's powers.

Elsa stares at her. "No," she says. "I can't think why I'd want to do that."

"OK then. Yeah, he's right. You do."

Elsa glares at her and Anna laughs.

"_Anyway_," Elsa says, although she's fighting a smile, "it's … I don't know. I didn't expect him to always be there. I can't help thinking that we're going to run out of things to talk about soon."

"Didn't you two once talk for an hour about the use of prepositions in languages?"

"Um."

"Yeah, you're gonna be fine. I mean, you like him, right?"

Elsa fiddles with her cup. "I like him. Every time I think it's going to be horrible, he says something or does something that makes me think it's going to be OK. He's easy to talk to and he makes me laugh. And he's smart. I just worry." She looks away. "You know, don't you?"

How does Elsa manage to turn any cheerful conversation into deep soul-searching? Anna's beginning to think it might actually be a talent.

"You told me. When you asked me." Anna makes herself shrug. "You're not attracted to anyone. If you two are building pillow forts, it doesn't sound like David minds."

"He's just too nice. He can't bring himself to tell me I'm … wrong."

Anna nearly reaches out for Elsa. Instead, she says in a light tone, "Yeah, that sounds _exactly_ like David. That's why he hasn't pressured you at all, not because he, you know, thinks you're as normal as everyone else." She shakes her head. "This is why, if I wasn't against this marriage, I would _totally_ be trying to set you two up right now."

Elsa smiles. "Now _that_ would have been a good way to stop us from ever getting married."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am Arendelle's _top_ matchmaker. OK, so one of the only two guys I've ever been with tried to murder me and take over the country. A fifty per cent. success rate in my own relationships totally qualifies me for this."

Anna realises what she's just said but Elsa is already snorting so Anna laughs too. It feels good. Neither of them has mentioned Hans before without souring the mood.

"Anyway, I had better go. I need to meet one of the ambassadors with David. I found him hiding in the kitchens yesterday so it might take me some time." She rolls her eyes but there's a fond smile on her face.

As Elsa leaves, Anna finds herself thinking that Elsa is happier than Anna thought she would be. Even though their plan failed. Even though Anna said she would do anything to save Elsa and failed. Maybe Hans did break her and maybe he was indirectly responsible for all of this but Elsa is still laughing. _They're_ still laughing. Hans hasn't won.

* * *

><p>David's family returns to Burakoem, along with most of the Burakoemin retinue. David looks slightly lost as they watch the ship leave the docks. She nearly holds his hand but that's still too weird. For her part, she doesn't feel much of a sense of loss. She doesn't know them well. David's father is similar to how she imagined him – a large man with hard policies covering the love he has for his family. David's brothers are louder than he is. Geraint seemed friendly enough but Aled irritated her. David's mother was so quiet that Elsa usually forgot she was there. Anna assures her that David's mother is lovely.<p>

Once they return to the castle, David claims a need to go for a walk. She imagines being him – being left in a foreign land, married to someone who has told her that he doesn't want to be married to her or anyone, with only those people she knows in that country for comfort. Without Anna, without Olaf, without Kai or Gerda or anyone she grew up with. And expected to help run that country.

David almost never complains – he tries to ignore problems. He's a lot like Anna that way. But he can't spend his life making everyone else happy. She can't spend it trying to back out at every step, broken or not.

He looks at her as she nods. There's something in that gaze – something she only recognised a few months ago. It's often there even if he doesn't say anything.

They haven't kissed in private since the day before she finally admitted to herself that she isn't attracted to anyone. It hasn't occurred to her but maybe for him…

She leans forwards and gently kisses him. "Thank you," she says.

He looks a little poleaxed. "What for?"

"Everything. Just … everything."

He smiles shyly. "Don't make it sound like we're never seeing each other again. If you want to be sentimental, see, stop stealing the duvet."

She laughs and kisses him again because she knows he likes it, before letting him have his walk.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they settle into a routine. In a strange way, it's not unlike how she and Anna were when they were children. She doesn't spend all of each day with David, although she spends more time with him than before. At night, if he's awake, they sometimes talk about nothing for a while before drifting off to sleep. She likes that – it's comforting.<p>

(When she knows she's about to freak out, she escapes to her old room before anyone can catch her.)

She has to involve him more in Arendelle's policies. Her parents shared their work a surprising amount. She remembers that her father was the official face of royal policies but he rarely made a decision without hearing his wife's opinion. But she's gotten so used to doing a lot of it alone, or with the ministers' assistance, that she actually has to write herself a note to remember to ask David. David, for his part, is almost as terrified as Anna was about being asked.

She starts to get used to him. The way he breathes at night. The way his brow furrows when they're discussing something difficult. The way he wishes her a good morning in Burakoemin when he wakes up because he's too groggy for Common. The way he reaches for her in public, but is far more cautious in private. The way he smiles too much or jokes too much or listens too carefully. The way he sometimes joins her in the library. The way he hums as he works. The way he likes salty food over sweet food but refuses to join Anna on a kitchen raid. The way he can be sarcastic and she won't be offended because he never means to hurt her. The way seeing him every evening stops feeling weird and starts feeling normal. The way she finds herself thinking of him at random moments which is particularly odd since she sees so much of him already.

They don't swap soppy messages. He's _extremely_ respectful of her wishes in relation to intimacy, although she often sees something like frustration cross his face. In public, they're still the deeply besotted couple, but in private they're … something else. The more used she is to him, the more she thinks that it's not fair to let him be besotted only for the sake of a love story. And the more she thinks about that love story, the more she realises that if he were anyone else, he would have forced her to act normally long ago. Maybe he wouldn't have been wrong either.

* * *

><p>They've started to kiss again. Elsa started it when his family and friends left for Burakoem, but she doesn't seem to mind that he's continued it. Mostly, it's as they were before – usually not too long and not too far. Sometimes, it goes further and he's always surprised that she doesn't stop him.<p>

He finds it a little weird. He likes kissing her but in the back of his mind, he knows that anything she feels is physical only. There's something about that fact which makes the whole thing less fun.

One day, when he breaks it off, she says, "You don't always have to… you can do that now."

"But you said it's not something you want."

She smiles again and he has to fight to keep from stroking her face. He wants to do that more and more these days. "I said it was like chocolate when I'm not hungry. I _like_ chocolate."

David doesn't voice his own thoughts, about the weirdness factor. Instead, he says, "Yes but does chocolate ever jump at you?"

She laughs, hesitates, and lightly swats his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

That's another change. She's slowly becoming more open around him. They've always gotten on well but it's always been him who made the jokes, him who held her, him who listened. Now she starts more of their conversations. When he complained about something, she encouraged him to tell her about it. And while she certainly won't be in the running for the trials for the most touchy-feely person in the city at any point soon, she occasionally does things like brush his arm or lightly swat him or even hold his hand, even though she clearly has to think about it first.

He wants to ask what's changed but he's scared he'll shatter whatever they have. So he decides to enjoy it instead.

* * *

><p>Anna celebrates her nineteenth birthday. She gets all sorts of gifts from nearly everyone she knows throughout the morning, except Elsa.<p>

Before her party in the evening, Elsa hands her a thick book. Curious, Anna opens it. Every page has sketches. Sketches of Anna and Elsa as children. Sketches of their parents. Sketches of family dinners. Sketches of Anna outside Elsa's door. Sketches of Anna and Elsa's dinners. Sketches of Kristoff. Sketches of Sven. Sketches of Olaf. Sketches of Kai and Gerda. Sketches of anyone and anything that has ever made Anna happy.

"It's wonderful," Anna says. "Thank you."

Elsa shrugs. "That … I was working on that before I became Queen. A while before. I … never had the courage to give it to you."

"I love it," Anna says. "It's the best birthday present ever."

Elsa smiles. "I'm glad." She hesitates and then says, "Before I forget, I'm sorry to say I'm suffering a case of acute deafness."

"…You are?"

Elsa nods. "Yes. You might want to stay here tonight in case I worsen, rather than stay out inspecting ice overnight – which I understand you do occasionally, being the hard worker you are, even on your birthday. Sadly, if people _were_ to tell me that Kristoff decided to keep you company … well, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to hear it. Such is the nature of my illness."

Anna smiles even as she reddens. "Thank you, Elsa!"

"What for? You're the one giving up your nightly work to make sure my hearing eventually comes to." Elsa grins. "Now come on. Let's go enjoy your birthday."

* * *

><p>At Anna's birthday, David coaxes Elsa into a dance. They've danced together once before but that was to traditional Burakoemin music for the Burakoemin nobles. This is in the castle courtyard for everyone to see. But she enjoyed it then so she agrees now.<p>

As they dance, they talk. After a couple of minutes, she notices that David has a strange look on his face but he doesn't say anything. He never does. She doesn't mention it either but when he sees the concern on her face, he cracks a joke and soon enough, they're talking about nothing serious, as they often end up doing. It's nice.

Nevertheless, when they're back in their room, she says, "Are you OK? You seemed … distracted, earlier."

He rubs his eyes. "It's nothing. Just, when we were dancing, I was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

He shakes his head. "Daydreaming, is all."

She wonders whether to pursue it. David is unlikely to complain. There's a good chance he'd turn it into a joke. Besides, she suspects she knows what he was daydreaming about and she doesn't want to ruin the otherwise pleasant evening with awkward words and apologies. But she doesn't want him to think she doesn't care.

Finally, she grips his shoulder and squeezes gently. "Let me know if you want to talk."

He smiles slightly. "I will. Thanks, Elsa." He sits down on the bed. "Now, are you coming to bed or are you going to sit up until some ridiculous time working on some proposal that could probably wait until tomorrow?"

"It's vital work!"

"It is. So is not dying of sleep deprivation." He ducks instinctively as she chucks a nearby pen at him. "Do you _always_ resort to violence?"

She laughs and soon, she's almost forgotten that strange look on his face. Almost.

* * *

><p>The sisters sit in Elsa and David's room. David is out working somewhere but Elsa has called her in here.<p>

"It's David's birthday in three weeks," Elsa says.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "Um … Elsa, I know. You put me in charge of organising the royal celebration because you have some crazy idea that I _like_ dealing with crying entertainment organisers."

"Just be glad I didn't put you in charge of organising _your_ birthday celebrations."

"Only because I refused."

"Yes, and I let you because it was your birthday. _Anyway_, going back to David,I want to do something special for him." Anna raises an eyebrow again and Elsa blushes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We raised you better than that."

"You didn't raise me at all," Anna says and then winces when she sees Elsa flinch. She'd meant it as a joke but she knows Elsa viewed their parents' death as meaning she should take over Anna's guardianship. "Everyone knows that I'm a terrible student anyway."

That makes Elsa smile. Anna tries not to sag in relief. Even now – nearly a year after Elsa's coronation – she doesn't know what she can and can't say. She knows Elsa much better than she did in the past fourteen years but she doesn't know where the boundaries are.

"Says the woman who remembers almost everything that ever happened to her. Anyway, I mean, apart from the royal celebration. I was wondering … what can I do that's not … so big?"

Anna has no idea why Elsa is asking her. Does this fall in the remit of royal party organiser?

She has _got_ to read the document setting out her role at some point.

"Um … well, Kristoff takes me sledding sometimes."

"I can't drive a sled."

"I mean like a romantic tour through the forests."

"I still can't drive a sled. Romantically or otherwise."

"Kristoff could drive you. It's not like you're planning to get up to anything."

"Like?"

"Maybe you should put your mind _in_ the gutter. Hey!" She wipes snow off her forehead. "No fair. I can't have a snowball fight with you without awesome snow powers." But she can't help laughing. Elsa rarely uses her powers so spontaneously – at least, not around other people – and it's nice to see her act so openly now. "Anyway, that's what Kristoff does. But you should do whatever you think would make him happy. Like, I dunno, learn to sing or do one of his dances, or maybe build some kind of winter wonderland or, or didn't he say it rains all the time in Burakoem? You could-"

"Anna, David's here _because_ I changed Arendelle's climate last year. Can we pick a solution that isn't going to end like … that?"

Elsa obviously started that as a joke but even now, the guilt of what she did weighs her down. Anna doesn't know if she's ever met someone who feels as much guilt as Elsa does. And she still doesn't know what she can do to alleviate it.

"OK," she says, a little too brightly because she always responds to things like this a little too brightly. "I already said, maybe do something traditional in Burakoem." Something occurs to her. "I know! Stay here! I'll be right back!"

"Anna, where are you going?"

She already has her hand on the door handle. "Relax, Elsa. The library has a book on Burakoem. I'll have a plan for you before you know it."

* * *

><p>Elsa celebrates her first year as Queen. She didn't want there to be a country-wide celebration but her advisers insisted.<p>

She makes a speech. She didn't want to do that either but she knew, without being told, that it would be necessary. She talks about Arendelle's strength through adversity, about the tightening of international relations, about her future plans for the country, of her happiness. With every word she says, every half-truth and almost-truth she speaks, she tries to impart telepathically: _I'm sorry. I'm not the ruler you deserve. I'm broken and I'm dangerous. But I'm trying_.

When the speech ends, she turns and walks down the steps. David and Anna are waiting for her. As she steps between them, they each take one of her hands. From a glance at their expressions, she knows it wasn't planned. After a second, Anna reluctantly lets go, and David looks apologetic. Because even though her and Anna's story is a story about love, they all know that the only thing people are interested in is a love story.

* * *

><p>Later, Anna walks Elsa to her room. They pause outside the door.<p>

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Anna says. She isn't smiling.

"It feels like longer."

"It's still … I can't believe we _did_ all that. All of that happened."

"I can believe _I _did that. I … well. At least it's over."

The sisters look at each other.

"Elsa, what's your favourite animal?"

Elsa looks surprised. "I've always been fond of wolves. How about you? Reindeer?"

Anna shakes her head. "Lynxes."

"Huh. I would never have thought that."

Anna smiles and then, suddenly, hugs Elsa tightly. "I don't care how it happened," she whispers. "This has been one of the best years of my life."

Elsa returns the hug. "You've got plenty of better ones ahead, little sister. I promise."

* * *

><p>Two days later, she goes for a walk. She wants a break. She wants to walk around Arendelle and just … pretend.<p>

She doesn't tell the guards where she's going. She doesn't mention it to David or Anna or Olaf or anyone. She doesn't dress up in disguise. She just gets up and goes.

As she walks through the streets, people stop and stare. Some are covert about it while others openly gape. A few flinch away from her, which she expected, but that doesn't make it feel any better.

Then some children run out.

"Queen Elsa! Do the magic! Do the magic!"

She's done that before but usually with some forewarning to the citizens of Arendelle or at least her guards. But she's never been able to resist an expression like that so she claps her hands together and gives the children a blanket of snow to play with. Then, just because she can, she makes a series of ice houses. Of course, now no one can get through this street. She makes a mental note to repay all the merchants for their lost business later.

Now that she's set up this miniature winter wonderland, she doesn't know what to do. She didn't want to be an ice witch or a queen or broken or different or anything today. She just wanted-

"You know," the woman standing next to her says, "it isn't fair."

Elsa jumps and turns. "What isn't?"

"You only ever do snow shows for the kids. What about us adults?"

"I'm sorry, I could-"

The woman laughs. "Don't worry, your Majesty. I was joking." Then, with a truly wicked grin on her face, she ducks and throws a snowball at Elsa.

For a moment, there is silence as everyone waits for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa looks at a little boy stood near the woman. "You threw that?"

The boy's eyes are wide. "No, no, it wasn't-" He staggers as a snowball lightly hits his chest. "Not fair," he says and throws one back at Elsa, who ducks and lets it hit the man behind her.

She doesn't know how long the snowball fight goes on for nor does she realise how far it's reached until David and Anna arrive. David greets her by throwing a snowball at the back of her head. She turns and slips, falling into his arms.

"Hello," he says, and part of her warms at the fact that he sounds so familiar. If she were anyone else… "I didn't know you could slip on ice."

"I can slip on stone, I can slip on ice. I just do it less than most people." She lets him kiss her for the nearby people before stepping back. "So, uh, what are you and Anna doing here?"

Anna has already gotten involved with the snowball fight. David shrugs. "Well, we thought the castle was far too warm – no ice, you see – and-"

"Very funny."

He smirks. "Fine. I went to ask you something and couldn't find you. About the same time Anna and I realised no one had seen you all day, we heard there was a city-wide snowball fight taking place."

"And…"

"And _I _said we should look on the mountains since a snowball fight in June was obviously a coincidence, see, but one of the soldiers thought you might have something to do with it. I didn't believe them, mind, but Anna convinced me you might have ice powers. You realise the entire city's taking part?"

"I … got a bit caught up in the moment. Still, they're having fun and I think I've worked out how much I owe all of the merchants."

"Oh good. I'm glad you took a break for five minutes."

"Shut up. One of us has to be the responsible one."

"I _am_ the responsible one. _I _stayed in the castle, see, rather than starting a snowball fight in the middle of the city."

He's laughing and she kisses him to shut him up. She only means for it to be a quick thing but he winds his arms around her and given she's the one who disappeared from the castle today, she decides to let him have it.

They are separated by a snowball. Elsa turns red as she looks at the thrower – the same woman from the very start of the fight.

"With all due respect, your Majesties," she says and Elsa can tell from her tone of voice that her face is going to enter new realms of colour when the sentence is finished, "there _are_ children watching."

She's grateful when someone chucks a snowball at her face, cooling her down.

* * *

><p>David says, "You're the one who threw a snowball at her then?"<p>

The woman nods. "She just looked so lost before the children came. And even then … I thought she could do with a bit of fun." She peers at him. "I hope I wasn't too far out of line, your Majesty."

David watches Elsa usher children away, laughing and smiling, chatting to parents as she does so. She looks twenty-two and happy, not forty-two and burdened.

"Not at all," he says. "She works too hard."

"And we're all the luckier for it." She smiles at him. "I'm glad you came, Majesty. You're good for her. She hasn't been this happy since the old King and Queen died."

He doesn't know what he says to that but the woman's words stay with him long after he and Elsa have returned to the castle and gone to bed.

* * *

><p>Arendelle celebrates David's birthday. Kristoff thought that David might as well celebrate at the same time as the anniversary of the coronation – there are only three weeks between them, after all – but Anna refused to let him suggest it to Elsa. Arendelle needs the parties. It needs to remember what Elsa did for them rather than what Elsa did to them.<p>

To be honest, she isn't sure that Kristoff would have suggested it. Although he has gotten over his awkwardness around Elsa from so many months ago, when Elsa suggested Kristoff couldn't be trusted to listen to imperial secrets, he is still not fully comfortable around her. Elsa knows this and Anna hasn't yet found a way to tell her that the extra-casual air she adopts near Kristoff is only making him more nervous.

The celebration is fairly run-of-the-mill – although she doesn't exactly have much experience with country-wide celebrations – and all the more fun for it. Elsa and David join in the festival, starting in the courtyard, and end the day with a dinner. Anna watches them together – watches them laugh at each other's jokes, watches them talk, watches David reach for Elsa and Elsa letting him even though she still doesn't really like being touched.

"What are you looking at?" Kristoff murmurs.

"Just an event," Anna says, smiling. "Since I'm not allowed to assign endings to anyone anymore."

* * *

><p>Once the party is over, Elsa tells David to wait outside the room. He's a little confused – they have now started to change in front of each other because they agreed that hiding under the covers was getting annoying, although she still looks away most of the time and she knows he does too – but he complies. Once she's changed, she takes a few seconds to remind herself that when Anna saw her in this outfit, she only laughed for five minutes, and tells David he can come in.<p>

He stares at her. She crosses her arms across her chest. Then he starts to laugh.

"What?" she says, slightly defensively.

He takes in the red dress, white stockings, black hat and says, "No one over the age of ten wears that these days."

"But … Anna said it was a traditional Burakoemin outfit."

"It is," David assures her. "But no one has really worn it for about 100 years, see."

"I'm going to update the library as soon as I've finished dying from embarrassment."

He chuckles again. "So, you going to explain the outfit then? Before you die, I mean."

She fiddles with the hem of the skirt. "I thought you'd like something to remind you of Burakoem." She coughs. "I, uh, learnt a song as well. In Burakoemin. Well, sort of in Burakoemin – I was relying on Anna to tell me if I was pronouncing it wrong but it's not as though she's much better at it. Oh, and I convinced Pieter to bake some traditional Burakoemin food."

David smiles and she can feel her rapid heartbeat start to calm. "OK then. Song first. Song before food, see. Always."

David has probably made this up but it _is _his birthday so, gathering the remnants of her courage, she starts to sing. From the half-pleased and half-amused look on David's face but she perseveres.

At the second verse, David joins in – as he's done every other time Elsa has sung near him. When the song finishes (she finishes first because she mispronounced the last two words and didn't realise the last note was supposed to be held), David looks at her with a strange expression and then kisses her. And kisses her. And kisses her.

It's going further than before. At first, she thinks to stop it. But she _is_ curious. Even if she's missing something, there has to be _something_ to this. A reason why so many people talk about it. It's not as though she'd be doing anything wrong. And it's expected. She should have said yes long ago.

So she lets him carry on.

But just when she thinks they've reached a point of no return, David steps back.

"I'm sorry." He glances around. "We should eat."

Given their current state, she doubts he actually wants food.

"David?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I was just … you did all of this – learnt the song, got those clothes made, even got food – for me. It… Thank you."

"I thought it's your birthday. It should be something … special."

He looks uncomfortable. "It's enough for me."

"David?"

"I just don't want you to…"

"It's fine." He looks away. "David," she says. It comes out quieter than she intends. "Can't you just let yourself be happy for once? Can't we be … normal? This is what married couples do. This is what people do when they're in l-... Please, David. Just once, I want to be … normal."

David walks over to her and she can feel the thud of bare feet on wooden floorboards. His hand touches her bare shoulder and she nearly shoots ice into the floor and she shudders. Why ask when she already knows the answer?

"I didn't marry normal," he says softly. "I married Elsa."

"But don't _you _want it?"

He hesitates and glances away. "I really think we should-"

"David, look at me," she says because he _cannot_ keep running from things like this. But she knows now. If you chase him, he'll let himself be caught. Slowly, he turns to look at her. "Do you remember when you asked me if kissing Torsten and Indira worked?" she asks, clenching her fists and hoping he doesn't see. "And I told you I preferred kissing you?" He nods. "I thought about that a lot. I thought … you know, if I am … like I am … it shouldn't make a difference."

"But there is one?"

She nods and now she knows she's going to blush. "I … I mean, kissing Indira and Torsten was … I suppose it was like the second or third time _we_ kissed. Nice enough but I couldn't see that there was anything more to it. But with you…" She forces her hands to still so that she can't accidentally cause a blizzard out of embarrassment. "I … I think I prefer it because I like the affection. I feel like there's a meaning to it, I suppose. And I like that it's something _you _like. I like that I'm doing something that makes you happy – because it's you, not because you're a person. It's … nice."

She seems to have caught him completely off-guard. He stares at her. His fingers play with his wedding ring.

"I … I'm glad," he says. "But I know … I mean, I … I think if you want to then … but not if you think you _should_. I mean … it'd be boring if we were normal, right?"

He gives up and takes a step back and she knows he's letting her decide. If she says no, he'll respect that. They'll go back to being awkward around each other for some time. And he'll always think she planned this because it was his birthday and she wanted to be normal.

He doesn't deserve to be married to someone like her. He deserves to be happy. He could have let Arendelle fall several times over. He could have told her she was broken. He could have been brutal, or mean, or callous, or power-hungry. He could have been boring or evil or silly or too confident.

There's a reason she prefers kissing him to other people.

"Sometimes," she says, "it's fun to be normal."

And then she kisses him before either of them can change their minds.

* * *

><p>He finds her in the library, working. The guards no longer give him suspicious looks when he walks in there – just one perk of now being a member of the Arendelle nobility. She looks up when he walks in but then returns to her work.<p>

For a few seconds, he thinks she's ashamed and embarrassed. That was his first assumption when he woke up to realise she was gone, even though most people in the castle wouldn't be up for another few hours. But from her expression, when she looked up, he knows she isn't. Not in the way he first thought.

He sits down at the distance he used before they pretended to … before they announced their betrothal.

"So," he says and coughs to clear his throat. "What, um, what are you working on?"

"Whether the royal ice business should be hedging its foreign export trade by entering into a foreign exchange swap."

"Urgent work, that," David says.

She sighs and looks at him. Her face is pale again but her hair is _very_ tousled and her dress – that ridiculous, Burakoemin dress – doesn't sit as neatly on her body as it did before he…

He can feel himself turn red and decides the table deserves a very thorough inspection.

"David," she says. And stops. She's taken to doing that recently. It's funny – he always thought of Elsa as someone who knows what she wants to say and Anna as someone who speaks without thinking. Now he thinks that maybe Elsa just stops herself when she realises she doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I just…"

He still doesn't reach for her. "Got scared?"

She nods. "It's stupid, isn't it? I've just always…" She hesitates. "Not that I didn't … I mean … I'm glad we did that."

That makes him feel a bit better.

"I feel like it probably wasn't the same for you as it was for me."

She hesitates. "I … I mean, I'm not saying I _don't_ want to do that again but … I … I don't … it wasn't what I…"

"It's like chocolate when you're not hungry but don't want to refuse?"

"Stop being so right about everything," she says and he laughs. "It's just … everything was…"

"It's fine, Elsa," he says. "I'm … I'm not sure I should use the word grateful, mind, but you … it meant a lot to me that you'd do that."

"You deserve someone else though."

He hesitates. "Elsa, do you … are you happy?" Maybe that was too big a question because now she freezes. "Elsa? I mean…" He sighs. "You'd be happier if we weren't married, right?"

She thinks for about a minute and that minute feels like forever. "I … I think yes," she says slowly. "We … I mean, we've known each other for less than a year. But … I think if we'd never met … that … would have been worse." She hesitates. "I'd have been happier because I'd still know you but I wouldn't have to worry and you'd still be … you. And you could have been with someone else. Someone perfect for you."

For some reason, he's glad she's not the kind of person who easily says what he thinks she's saying. What she nearly said just a few hours ago before cutting herself off. Somehow, if she said it, it would be too big a gesture.

Normal couples would just say it but they've never been normal. If there is such a thing as normal.

"Maybe I'd have been happier if we weren't married as well," he says. "But then, I'd have had to marry someone else, somewhere else and I think maybe my life would have been worse then, if I couldn't … keep you in it."

She smiles at that. "David, what you said … when you stopped last night," she says. She hesitates. "You … you don't always have to think about me, you know."

"But you never think about you."

"Well, you never think about you so we have to compromise somewhere."

"Without turning me into a snowman, you mean?"

"Stop turning everything into a joke! I'm trying to be serious!"

"So am I. I _like_ not being a snowman, see."

And maybe it wasn't the appropriate reaction – maybe they _do_ need to sit down one day and work out a balance, and maybe he needs to stop running away from anything serious that's about him rather than Elsa – but she laughs and lets him have it.

"Well, if we weren't married," she says, "I'd have to rely on Anna and Olaf for humour around here."

He smiles. "I have my uses."

* * *

><p>The fifth time Elsa shows Anna one of her small ice sculptures, she thinks she knows what to say. It's a small reindeer, about the size of Anna's fist, with weirdly curly antlers, head cocked upwards, one leg bent and raised. Anna looks up and sees nervousness in Elsa's expression.<p>

They're sitting in Elsa's old room. David told her that's where Elsa was and there was something in his telling her that told Anna that Elsa needed her. Elsa is waiting for Anna to comment. Waiting to see if Anna can somehow guess what it is that's bothering Elsa because Elsa is so bad at just telling people.

She peers again at the reindeer, just to be sure that she's worked it out. The reindeer is either stopping or starting – or maybe just shaking out an itch. It's spotted something curious above it. The curly antlers look bizarre – not that Anna knows reindeer particularly well but Kristoff's certainly explained them to her before.

She smiles at Elsa. "Your artwork hasn't improved, you know. Reindeer don't have curly horns like this. _But_," she says, raising a finger before Elsa can react, "it suits it." She hands Elsa the reindeer. "So, what's up? Why're you hiding in your room?"

Elsa places the reindeer carefully on the desk, which looks dryer than Anna has ever seen it. "I'm not. Not really. I just wanted to think."

"Yeah, you don't do enough of that. Everyone says you're the kind of person who acts without thinking. Oh, wait. Wrong sister."

Elsa laughs. "You do think before you act, Anna. Sometimes." She turns her full attention to Anna. "How did you know I was here?"

"I _wanna _say that I had a feeling but David told me. Not that I _wouldn't_ have guessed 'cause I totally would have but it might've been in, like, an hour or two."

"I know you'd have found me." She pauses and then says, "I … last night … David and…"

When Elsa doesn't say anything else, Anna says, "Somehow, from that detailed and, frankly, overly-long explanation, I've worked out what you're trying to tell me." She pauses. "Wait, what? But I thought you didn't _want_ to-"

Elsa shrugs which Anna feels is definitely an understatement. "I … thought I should try. And David wanted to." She frowns. "Wait, how on earth did you work out what I wanted to say from _I last night David and_? It wasn't even a complete sentence!"

"Well, if I hadn't worked it out before, I have now." She shrugs. "You're not that hard to work out. It had to be something to do with that 'cause that's one of the only times you're ever lost for words. _Anyway_, more interesting topic – how was it?"

Elsa is bright red. "I am _not_ having that discussion with you. It's … Anna, do you ever-"

Anna shakes her head. "No, more important topic. You can answer yes or no. Did you enjoy it?"

"Anna-"

"Elsa."

She sighs. "It was OK. But-"

"You chose to do it?"

"Yes, Anna, I-"

"And you're still getting on with David?"

"Do you have something against-"

"No, now shut up and answer the question."

"I … yes, Anna. We're fine. But-"

"And you're happy?"

That's the real question Anna wanted to ask. Of course she's _interested_ in the other stuff but really, she doesn't care if Elsa had the best night of her life if she's otherwise miserable. She also doesn't care if it was a terrible night if Elsa's the happiest person in the world.

Elsa, predictably, pauses at the question. But Elsa will answer – and Elsa knows Anna asked because Elsa promised she would answer any of Anna's questions.

"I'm … closer to happy than I thought I'd be," she says finally. "It's still a bit weird and, I mean, I suppose ideally I wouldn't have to put anyone through being married to someone like me-"

"Elsa-"

She raises a hand, smiling. "Don't. David's already given me the lecture you're about to give me." Anna blinks and shuts up, but she finds herself liking her brother-in-law just a little bit more. "I guess I'm more comfortable alone. But I … I like being with people. I think maybe I _could_ be happy. One day. When I've had some time to … be."

Anna grips her sister's shoulder and she barely flinches at all. "I just want to say," she says, "I know you said not every story is a love story…" She sees Elsa prepare to grimace and stutter some kind of response that will move this conversation back into gloomy territory, so Anna continues with, "and I always thought it was a good thing you never wanted to be a writer 'cause your story would be really, _really_ weird – like, weirder than me trying to marry a man who wants to kill me-"

"Oh, thanks."

"-but I was right. It'd have a happy ending, wouldn't it?"

Elsa smiles. "Maybe."

"Just admit it. I was right. I'm always right."

"Except-"

"Oh, shut up," Anna says and Elsa laughs. "Now, come on. I think David's trying to describe something to do with foreign currency to the economics minister which you were apparently meant to explain today. If you don't go, I think we're going to have to marry you off again."

It isn't funny but Elsa still smiles and stands. "Yes, thank you Anna, for doing your best to kick me when I'm down."

"You're not-" She pauses. "OK, yeah, sorry."

Elsa heads towards the door and Anna follows. "You know," Elsa says as she walks, "I never was a fan of those love stories in the library. You know – woman meets man, falls in love and they live happily ever after. It never felt real."

Anna thinks of Hans who was the ideal prince charming (until he wasn't), of Kristoff who is barely a polite ice cutter, and of Elsa and David who are still trying to figure out parts of their lives together. Of Elsa who _still_ isn't happy and maybe never will be, but she feels closer to it. Of dying to save her sister and it isn't enough but somehow, they're still here and laughing. She thinks of what would have happened if she'd married the first man she met (who wasn't Hans), lived like a proper noblewoman, had lots of children and parties. Everything prim and proper, no one listening to her, no guilt, no bad choices. No talking snowmen or chances to introduce her sister to women like Indira or men like Torsten, or opportunities to mess up and somehow come out stronger from it.

"You know what," she says as they walk through the door. "I don't really like them either."

_**Fin**_


End file.
